Altered Destiny
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Everything you know about the movies are about to change. Fates are authored and relationships are tested. Based off the Twist of Fate series by TMNTMentalistTLK lover.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the rewrite of my take on TMNTMentalistTLK lover's Twists of Fates series, remember to leave a review. Thank you.

The sun had just started to rise over the African savannah. A loud roar echoed through the plains making the animal residents lift their heads. As the wind blew singing a song that will guide the animals to the heart of the serengeti. Where a large mountain structure stood proud and strong. On the peak stood the king, Mufasa. His golden coat shone brightly under the golden rays as his red mane blew lightly in the morning breeze. Soon the king's amber eyes brightened at the sight of a old grey baboon. With a smile the king and baboon hugged before heading towards a cave entrance where a dark beige lioness laid with a golden cub and a light beige cub in her paws. Sarabi and Mufasa head bump before watching the Sherman perform the royal ceremony on their sons, Prince Simba and Prince Jaali. The king and queen smiled proudly as their sons were thrust into the air. The animals cheered, as the sun shone on the princes, they bowed one by one.

TLKTLKTLK

In a slightly barren waste land things was going well. At least for Sarafina it was as the creamy lioness had just given birth. But the thing was she had given birth to a female.

"Ah my dear our son looks just like you."purred a rich brown lion with a black mane and emerald green eyes.

Sarafina looked at her mate with fearful blue eyes. "About that Scar. Kalma's a girl."

Scar's green eyes flared. "Sarafina you know as well I do that you..."

The rich brown lion stopped when he seen the painful expression formed on the cream lioness' face. Before Scar knew it he watched his mate give birth and to his displeasure, another female.

"Scar..."Sarafina tried.

Scar growled as three hyenas walked over with huge smiles.

"Hey boss!"

Scar groaned before looking at the hyenas. "What do you three want?"

The alpha female hyena, Shenzi smiled widely. "We have news on your brother."

Scar growled. "I don't want to hear about that brute!"

A casual male hyena spoke up. "Well we thought you want to know that your brother and his lady had two boys."

Scar looked at his mate as a evil smile formed. "Maybe having girls are not as awful as before."

Sarafina looked from her daughters to Scar with confused eyes. "What are you planning?"

After dismissing the hyenas Scar looked at his mate. "We can use our daughters to our advantage."

"How so?" Sarafina cocked her head to the side.

"Everything will be revealed soon. Kalma and Nala will be our light to glory."

Sarafina looked at her mate. "Nala?"

Scar looked from from his sleeping cubs to the creamy lioness. "You don't like it?"

Sarafina smiled before nuzzling the small cream cub. "It's perfect."

As the moon rose and shined brightly over the family the couple laughed evily at the upcoming future.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, giving it another shot. Apperaciate the review.

Snowflakexx; It's something different, but I'm glad you liked it.

The months passed and it was soon time for Nala, Kalma and the princes to venture out. Mufasa and Sarabi was worried for their oldest son, Simba. As the golden cub was full of energy and can be quite rambunctious. So they sent the majordomo, a blue hornbill name Zazu to watch the cubs. As on cue the princes and their friends Kula and Chumvi came running out of the cave.

"Wow." Chumvi breathed his red eyes sparkling before the two month old dark brown cub turned to his friends and said "Come on let's go!"

"Yeah!" Simba and Kula exclaimed jumping up and down before racing towards the edge.

The light beige prince sat where he was unsure about the plan. "Um..shouldn't we wait for mom and dad?" Jaali asked his dark orange eyes on the cave entrance.

Simba rolled his eyes. "But they're taking too long."

Jahi sighed in defeat and made way to join his brother and friends but was stopped by their mothers. Who gently picked their cubs up by their scruffs and carried them to the center of Pride Rock.

"Now Chumvi what did I tell you about getting over excited?" Chumvi's mother, Amani scolded gently narrowing her red eyes at her son.

"I'm sorry mom." Chumvi said softly lowering his red eyes.

"It's alright dear." Amani said with a smile giving her son a nuzzle. "Now want you to listen very carefully to what King Mufasa says and do exactly what he tells you to do. Understand?"

"Yes mom." Chumvi said before going over to join his friends.

"That goes for you too, Kula." Kula's mother, Malu said narrowing her brown eyes at her daughter.

"Yes mom." said the little light brown cub.

With that she went and joined Chumvi and the princes who were already talking with Mufasa and Sarabi.

"Now I want you four to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all times!" Mufasa was started saying.

"Yes King Mufasa." Chumvi and Kula said together.

The golden king gave his sons a stern look. "Simba, Jaali do you two understand?"

"Yes." answered the princes

"We understand. Can we go now? Please?" pleaded Simba giving his trademark grin.

Mufasa smiled at his eldest's eagerness. "Alright you may go now. Have fun and be careful."

The king gave his sons nuzzles and after giving their mothers nuzzles the four cubs were on their way with Zazu behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Sarafina was not happy with her mate.

"Scar you must see reason!" the creamy lioness was shouting as her blue eyes burned into the rich brown lion.

"My dear it is you that isn't reasonable." Scar retorted glaring at his mate. "Or should I say stubborn?"

Sarafina scoffed while rolling her eyes. "You're the stubborn one. You can't possibly think that sending Kalma and Nala into the Pridelands now is a good idea. They're only two months old!"

"Exactly my point." Scar exclaimed. "Mufasa's brats are two months also. That means that they will be exploring on their own. This is the perfect time to send Kalma and Nala so they could meet. Our biggest plan doesn't come until much later. I'm not a idiot."

"I understand that. But what if Sarabi and Mufasa suspect that they are our daughters? I'm afraid of what Mufasa might do."

Scar waved a paw."Don't worry I gave them strict orders not to say anything about living in the Outlands or who their parents are."

Sarafina sighed. "It's just with all the bad blood between you and Mufasa and me and Sarabi..."

Scar growled at the memory. "So we were the reason my moron of a father is dead. They exile us to this hell hole!"

Sarafina took a deep breath. "Alright. But I don't want them going alone."

"Already taken care of." Scar said. "I arranged it with Kavela and Zira that their cubs Malka and Vitani to go with the girls."

"Well I think Malka can pass as a pridelander." Sarafina said while looking at the dark golden cub playing with the twins and Vitani. "But Vitani looks to scruffy to pass as a pridelander."

"She'll be fine." Scar insisted. "But I told Zira her daughter could go. You know how she gets when things don't go her way."

Sarafina sighed before calling her daughters over. "Kalma, Nala come here!"

"Yes mama." said the creamy and light brown cubs walking over to their parents.

"Your father wants to speak to you."

Kalma and Nala looked at their father their green eyes filled with wonder.

"Kalma, Nala. It's time for your adventure." Scar pointed out. Knowing that his daughters would catch on.

"It is?" Nala asked, excitement in her voice. Her green eyes lighting up.

The sisters ran over to their friends. "Malka, Vitani come on. It's time to go."

"Now remember what we talked about." Scar said sternly. "Not a word about the Outlands or who your parents are. Understand?"

"Yes father!" the twins nodded. "We understand."

Then Nala pipped up. "We won't fail. Promise!"

"That goes for you too Malka." Malka's mother Kavela said her hazel-blue eyes locked onto her son's bright blue eyes.

"Yes mom." the dark golden cub said softly.

"Vitani you're not to say anything either." Zira said narrowing her green eyes at her daughter. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." the light tan cub said rolling her own green eyes. "Lets go already."

"Have fun and be careful." said Sarafina giving her daughters each a nuzzle.

"Remember Mufasa's sons are named Simba and Jaali!" Scar shouted as he watched his daughters and their friends leave. _**This better work**_. "I hate to go back to square one."

Then Scar went to join his mate and awaited the return of his daughters with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Thanks, keep reading. It's going to get more exciting.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Thanks, I apperaciate the review.

Snowflakexx; You got that right. Thanks for the review.

As Nala, Kalma, Malka and Vitani entered the Pridelands they looked around to make sure no one had saw them come from the Outlands. Then the four cubs roamed around acting like they belonged there. They were exploring for a few when they spotted four other cubs heading their way.

"Come on guys," Nala whispered. "I bet two of those cubs are the princes. Let's go check it out."

"Hold on Nala," Malka said. "If we go right up to them it'll be too obvious..."

But Malka's words had no impact because Nala ran off in the direction of the other cubs leaving Kalma, Malka and Vitani behind.

"Should we go after her?" Malka whispered looking over at his other friends.

"Nah," Vitani said waving her paw. "If we go then they'll really get suspisious. I say we stay put."

"But we're supposed to make sure nothing happens," Malka protested.

"If you want to go then fine," Vitani declared. "But I think this whole thing is stupid. What's so special about these princes anyways?"

"I don't know," Malka said with a shrug.

Kalma nodded in agreement with the light tan lioness cub. "But they must be important otherwise why would my parents send me and Nala here to be friends with them."

"Beats me," Vitani said. After a moment the light tan cub let out a sigh. "Come on we may as well join her."

Vitani, Malka and Kalma let out a slight laugh as they went to join their friend and sister.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile as Kalma, Malka and Vitani were having their discussion Nala was hiding in the bush deciding on how she should approach the four cubs. However the decision was taken out of her paws when one of the cubs tripped over Nala causing both cubs to topple over.

"Chumvi!" a golden cub shouted running over to the dark brown cub that had fallen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Simba," Chumvi replied standing up and brushing himself off. Then the dark brown cub turned on Nala who was still laying on the ground. "What's your problem?" he shouted angerily. "I could have broken my neck you idiot."

"Hey don't yell at her Chumvi," a light brown cub shouted as she helped Nala to her paws.

"Yeah," the golden cub chimed in. "It's not her fault you can't watch where you're going."

Then he turned towards Nala, "Are you alright?" he asked his bright orange eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Nala replied. "Thanks for asking." Then she turned towards Chumvi, "Sorry I made you fall."

"It's okay," Chumvi replied felling bad for yelling at her. "I'm clumsy anyways."

"Well I'd better be going," Nala said acting like she was going to walk away.

"Hey wait don't go," a light beige cub said.

A small smile appeared on Nala's face. This is what she had hoped would happen.

"You can stay and lay with us if you want to." Jaali said hoping she would stay.

"Yeah stay please," the light brown lioness cub piped up.

"Well..." Nala said pretending to think about it. "Okay I'll stay."

"Great!" the golden cub said smiling at Nala. "By the way I'm Simba and this is my brother Jaali and our friends, Chumvi and Kula."

"Simba? Jaali?" Nala said her green eyes lighting up. "As in Prince Simba and Prince Jaali?"

"That's right," Simba said with a grin. "But just because we're princes dosen't mean you have to treat us any different than any other cub."

Jaali nodded in agreement as Chumvi said "Yeah they're nothin' special," Jaali and Simba shot their friend a glare. "Jeeze I was kidding guys. Sheesh."

"Hey are we gonna play or what?" Kula said impatiently.

"Yeah let's play," Simba said. Then he turned towards Nala, "By the way what's your name? You never said."

"Oh my name's Nala," Nala said quickly.

Chumvi stopped and gave Nala a funny look. He knew he'd heard that name before. He just couldn't remember where. The dark brown cub decided to ignore it for now and enjoy the day. Soon the four cubs were enjoying a game of tag when suddenly out of nowhere Kalma, Malka and Vitani appeared.

"Hey Nala why'd you run away from us?" Kalma asked coming up to her sister. "And who are these guys?" the light brown lioness cub flicked her green eyes over to the princes and their friends when she said this.

"Oh Kam, Malka and Vitani these are Simba, Jaali, Kula, and Chumvi," Nala explained. "We were just playing together. Want to join us?"

"Sure," Malka said. "You in 'Tani and Kam?" He looked over at the light tan cub and the light brown cub who shrugged as they walked over to the group and sat down.

Chumvi gave Vitani a look of disgust. "Yuck," he said wrinkling his nose. "Dosen't your mother ever bathe you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vitani snapped her green eyes flashing with anger.

"It means you stink," Chumvi replied waving his paw in front of his pink nose. "And you're awful scruffy looking."

"Look who's talking," Vitani snapped. "Listen here if you don't want me to rip your face off I'd suggest you shut your trap."

"Chumvi don't be mean to her," Jaali said walking over to his friend and giving him a glare. "Say you're sorry."

"No way," Chumvi protessed glaring at Vitani. "I bet they're not even from the Pridelands. Just look at them. They seam more like Outlander cubs than Pridelander cubs."

"How would you know Chumvi?" Kula asked annoyed by Chumvi's attitude. "This is your first time out of the cave. You wouldn't know an Outlander cub if it bit you in the butt."

"My mother told me all about Outlanders," Chumvi declared. "She said they are all scuffy looking and smell bad and are really scrawny looking."

"Chumvi if you're going to have that attitude then you can just leave," Simba said still glaring at the dark brown cub.

"Yeah," Jaali and Kula chimed in.

"Unless you want to say your sorry." the light beige prince added.

"Yeah right," Chumvi said rolling his red eyes. "I'm outta of here." with that the dark brown cub left heading back to Priderock mumbling to himself to whole time.

"I think I'm going to leave to," Vitani said still angry at Chumvi.

"You don't have to go," Simba said. "I'm sorry about what Chumvi said. He can be a real pain sometimes."

"It's not your fault," Vitani said smiling at the golden prince. "But my mood has offically been runied. I wouldn't be much fun to be around anyways."

"If you're sure," Simba said.

"I'm sure," Vitani said. Then she turned towards Kalma, Malka and Nala, "You won't be mad if I leave will you?"

"Nah," Nala said waving her colorless paw. "I know how you are when you're in one of your moods. Go on home."

With that the light tan cub was on her way back to the Outlands.

"Speaking of home," Kula piped up. "Where exactly is your home anyways?"

"Well um it's uh it's.." Nala stuttered trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"We just moved here from a far off land," Kalma piped up.

Nala gave her sister a greatful smile. She was sure glad that Kalma was a quick thinker.

"A whole pride of you?" Kula asked. "That's strange."

"Ah who really cares," Simba and Jaali said getting bored with the whole conversation. "Come on let's play before Zazu finds us and makes us go home."

With that the six cubs once again started a festive game of tag.

TLKTLKTLK

After palying tag for a few hours Kalma, Malka and Kula grew tired and decided to head for home. But Simba, Jaali and Nala decided to stay knowing they wouldn't have to be back until sunset. Although Nala was tired she decided to stay behind knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to get the princes to trust her. So after her sister, Malka and Kula had left Nala, Jaali and Simba decided to do some exploring on their own. Soon the three cubs found themselves near the gorge. The golden cub, the light beige cub and the creamy cub sat on the edge of the gorge deciding on rather or not they should go to the bottom. However the decision was taken out of their paws when Zazu came on the scene.

"Master Simba and Master Jaali there you are," the hornbill said landing on a nearby rock. "Your father sent me to find you two and take you home at once."

"Ah man," the brothers grumbled. "Oh alright. we'll see you tomarrow okay Nala?"

"Sure thing," Nala said with a smile. "See ya."

With that the cubs were on their way. Simba and Jaali heading towards Priderock and Nala heading back to the Outlands the three cubs eagar to tell their parents about their day.

 **AN: well there you go ch 3 complete. Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Thaks, and you you don't have to wait no more.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Thank you and just wait and see.

As Nala was returning to the Outlands she was immediatly greeted by Scar and Sarafina both of whom had eagar expressions on their faces.

"Nala where have you been?" Sarafina cried her blue eyes filled with worry. "Kalma, Malka and Vitani returned hours ago."

"I was still playing with the princes," Nala explained. "I thought it would give us some alone time. Was that wrong of me?" Nala looked at her parents her green eyes searching their faces for conformation.

"No my dear you were right to spend some alone time with the princes," Scar said putting his paw around his daughter. "That was perfect. And I trust you will be spending more time alone with them, hmm?"

"Oh yes Father I will," Nala replied happy that her father approved. "In fact I'm meeting them tomarrow if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is dear Nala," Scar said. "However I think you've had enough excitement for today. Your mother will give you your dinner then it's bath time then off to bed."

"Come Nala," Sarafina said picking Nala up by her scruff and carrying her off.

"Goodnight Father," Nala called as she was being carried away. "I love you."

"Yes well goodnight Nala," Scar replied without emotion. As he watched his mate and his daughters leave Scar was joined by Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.

"Hey boss you sure this plan of yours is gonna work?" Shenzi asked.

"It had better work," Scar replied his voice a whisper. "That's the soul reason I've kept Kalma and Nala alive is for the plan. Otherwise I would have gotten rid of them long ago."

"But they're your daughter ain't they?" Shenzi said clearly confused.

"What's your point?" Scar asked irratated at the question.

"Well don't you care about them at all?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "I thought parents were supposed to love their kids and all that junk."

"Well of course I care about them," Scar growled. "I'd just care about them more if they were males. I'm not heartless you know."

"You're not?" Banazi asked but was silenced by Shenzi slapping him in the back of the head.

Lucky for him Scar hadn't heard him and was continuing his rant, "I fully intend on having a male child just in case. It always pays to have a plan B. I just have to convince Sarafina to start trying again."

Scar was still ranting when Sarafina approached him asking him to come to bed. With that Scar bid the hyena trio goodnight and went to join his mate and daughters to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba and Jaali was up bright and early as usual eagar to begin their day so they can play with their new friend Nala again. However just as the young princes was about to leave they was stopped by Mufasa who wanted to have a talk with his sons.

"Simba and Jaali before you two leave I want to have a word with you," the golden king said, his amber eyes serious.

"Ah man," Simba mumbled. "Are we in trouble dad?" the golden prince looked up at his father when he said this with his younger twin by him.

"No son you're not in trouble," Mufasa said smiling at his sons. "I just want to talk to you about you day yesterday."

"Oh okay," Simba said feeling relieved.

"What do you want to know father?" Jaali asked.

"Well Kula and Chumvi said something about some new cubs you met," the golden lion replied. "Tell me about them. Are they nice?"

"Yeah dad they're really cool," Simba said his bright orange eyes lighting up with excitement. "Their names are Nala, Kalma, Malka and Vitani. Vitani was kind of scruffy looking and her and Chumvi got into a fight. But Kalma, Malka and Nala were really cool. Especially Nala. I really like her dad and we're supposed to meet her today. Can we? Please?"

"Nala and Kalma eh?" Mufasa said raising his eyebrow. "Well Simba where do these cubs live because I don't recall any familes of lions in the Pridelands that aren't in our pride."

"Well they said they just moved here from a far away land," Jaali explained. "But they didn't say where."

"Well I think I may be able to help with that," a voice said.

Mufasa turned around and saw Sarabi standing there a concerned expression on her face.

"I just had a talk with Amani," the queen said sitting beside her mate. "And she told me that Chumvi said that those cubs were most likely from the Outlands."

"The Outlands," Mufasa exclaimed the surprise clear in his voice. "What makes Amani think that?"

"Well she said that from what Chumvi said those cubs were very scrawny and scruffy looking," Sarabi explained.

"That dosen't mean they're form the Outlands mom," Simba pointed out. Then the golden cub realised that he had interrupted. "Sorry mom," the little prince said lowering his eyes in shame.

"It's alright dear," Sarabi said with a smile. "And you're right. Looks can be deciving. However I do think that your father should have a little talk with this new friend of yours. What did you say her name was?"

"Nala," Simba and Jaali replied. "Her name is Nala. And we don't want her to get scared away."

"I'll be nice I promise," Mufasa said with a smile. "I'll tell you what. How about I meet you and Nala at the watering hole after I do my morning rounds. That way you can prepare her for our talk. Okay?"

"Sure dad," Simba replied. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure son," Mufasa said with a laugh. "Have fun."

With that the golden prince and his twin was off hoping to find Nala and play.

TLKTLKTLK

As luck would have it Simba and Jaali didn't have to look far to find their new friend. Nala came running up to the princes her green eyes lighting up.

"Hi Simba! Hi Jaali!" she cried. "Are you ready to do some more exploring?"

"Sure," Simba exclaimed. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Oh wait we can't Nala."

"Why not?" Nala asked, confused.

"Well 'cause our father wants to talk to you," Jaali explained.

"He does?" Nala asked her eyes going wide in fear. She hoped that the king didn't suspect what she was up to. "Don't be stupid," she told herself. "He couldn't suspect anything. He probaly just wants to know more about me."

"Yeah he does," Simba replied. "But don't worry he's not mean or anything. He just wants to know more about you, Kalma, Malka and Vitani."

"Oh," was all Nala could think to say. "Well when does he want to talk with me?"

"I guess now," Simba said. "Come on let's go to the watering hole. That's where he wants to meet."

With that the three cubs were on their way. While she was walking Nala was getting a bad feling in the pit of her stomach. "I wish Kalma was was here," the creamy lioness cub thought. "She'd know what to say. But I'll think of something. I have to. I can't let father down. I just can't."

By now the three cubs had reached the watering hole and they found that Mufasa was already waiting there for them. To Nala and the princes' surprise they seen that Kalma, Malka and Kula were also there with the golden king.

"Ah Simba, Jaali. There you are sons," Mufasa said when he saw the three cubs approaching. "I came across Kalma, Malka and Kula playing and I thought I may as well have a talk with Kalma and Malka as well." Then the king looked at Nala and smiled, "And you must be Nala. It's so nice to meet you my dear."

"It's nice to meet you too sir," Nala said her voice coming out a soft whisper. Then she cleared her throat. "Simba told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I do," Mufasa stated. He turned towards Kalma and Malka and said, "Would you mind sitting by your friend young ones?"

The dark golden cub nodded and went to sit beside Nala with the light brown cub following. Both giving her a confused look. However Kalma and Malka wasn't confused for long because Mufasa began talking, "I heard from my sons that you three and your friend Vitani just moved here from a far away land. Is that right?"

"Yes sir it is," Nala piped up glancing at Kalma.

"I see," Mufasa said. "Well where exactly did you come from?"

"An area called the uh the Sunshine lands," Nala stammered nervously. "At least I think that's what it was called."

"How many of you are there exactly," Mufasa asked trying to decided if Nala was lying or not.

"Oh just me, Malka, Kalma, Vitani and our mother," Nala said without even thinking about it.

"So you're all siblings?" Mufasa asked a bit surprised.

"Oh yes sir we are," Kalma piped up. "We're quadruplets. When our dad died so we had to find a new place to live so our Mom brought us here to live. That's okay isn't it?" Kalma looked up at Mufasa her green eyes pleading sliently hoping that the king bought her act.

"Well I don't normally allow outsiders to stay in my lands," Mufasa said. "But I think it will be alright if you stay. I'd just have to talk with your mother first."

"Our mother?" Nala asked dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes," Mufasa said. "Can you please tell her that I'd like to speak with her first thing tomarrow morning?"

"Yes sir," the three said together.

"Good," Mufasa said with a smile. "Now I'll be on my way. You children have fun and remember Simba, you, your brother and Kula are to be back by sunset. Understand?"

"Yes dad," Simba replied.

With that the golden king took his leave.

Simba turned towards Nala, "Hey do you still want to explore?"

"Sure," Nala replied trying not to let Simba see how freaked out she was for sake of the plan.

"Let's go. Do you guys and Kula want to come too?"

"Nah," Kula replied. "I promised Chumvi I'd hang out with him today. But you can go if you want to guys."

"Nah," Malka and Kalma said giving Kula a smile. "I'd rather stay with you."

With that the dark golden cub and the two light brown lioness cubs left leaving Jaali, Simba and Nala alone. Even though Nala was still dreading having to tell her father what King Mufasa had said she didn't let it show. Soon the three cubs were off exploring. This soon lead to a friendly wrestling match. This didn't last too long because every time Simba and Jaali tried to pin Nala she always ended up pinning them instead which annoyed the the princes. After playing together for a while Simba noticed that the sky was getting darker.

"We'd better get home," Simba said with a sigh. "But maybe after my dad talks with your mom tomarrow we'll hang out."

"That would be great," Nala replied with a smile. "See ya." with that the creamy cub and the princes left each heading for their respective homes.

 **A/n: well there you have it dear readers, ch. 4 complete. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Snowflakexx; You don't have to wait long.**

 **TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Maybe, but I think it might stay the same.**

As Nala was returing to the Outlands she ran into Kalma and Malka who was also returning from their adventure.

"Kalma what are we gonna do?" Nala asked her sister her green eyes wide. "King Mufasa wants to meet our mother tomorrow. If he meets her the whole plan will be blown and if he dosen't I'm screwed anyways because he'll know I was lying and won't let Simba and Jaali play with us anymore. Either way the plan will be blown."

"I'm sorry Nala," Kalma said. "I wish that..."

The light brown cub stopped because at that moment Scar and Sarafina came up to the two cubs.

"So what's this I hear about the plan being blown?" Scar asked narrowing his green eyes at his daughters.

"I'm really sorry father," Nala wailed burying her face into her father's front leg. "I didn't know what else to do."

Nala explained to her parents what had occured ealier in the day. Scar and Sarafina exchanged concerned looks as Nala was talking, both of them thinking the same thing. After Nala had finished speaking Scar pushed his daughter away from him and gave her a cold look.

After a minute of silence Scar finally spoke, "Well Nala you've certenly gotten yourself into a fine mess haven't you?"

"It's not her fault sir," Malka piped up suddenly running to his friends' defense before anyone could say anything. "I came up with the whole idea. If you're going to be mad at anyone it should be me."

"Malka don't interrupt," Kavela said coming up to the group and sitting beside her son.

Malka opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Kavela who shot him an angry look.

"It's alright Kavela," Scar said. "In fact I'm glad he spoke up. That shows great courage. The reason I think he'll make a fine mate for one of my daughters one day."

Kalma and Nala gave their father a confused look and was about to ask about it when Scar held up his paw to silence them. "I think I may have a solution to our little problem," the rich brown lion said running a paw through his black mane.

"You do?" Nala asked, confused.

"What is it father?" Kalma curiosity filled her green eyes.

"Yes Scar I'm curious as well," Sarafina said looking at her mate.

"Why the solution is simple my dears," Scar replied. "We simply have Kavela go and meet my brother and pretend that's she's Kalma and Nala's mother. It can be easily done since they have similar features anyways. That will be alright with you won't it Kavela?" Scar looked at the pale golden lioness when he said this.

"I suppose it's okay," Kavela said with a sigh. "I think that I can spin a very convincing story. But we'll have to get Zira to agree to let Vitani go along with it."

"Oh don't worry about Zira," Scar said with annoyance. "She'll do what I tell her to do. Everything will work our perfectly."

"Then it's settled," Sarafina declared. "Come on Scar let's talk with Zira and Vitani right now."

With that Scar and Sarafina were off to talk with their friend. But before they left Nala asked, "Are you still mad at me Father?"

"Of course not my dear," Scar said simply as he left. "Now no more worrying Nala."

"Phew I'm glad he's not mad at me anymore," Nala said with relief.

"Me too," Malka said with a smile. "But I wonder what he meant by I'd be a good mate for one of you one day."

"He meant that one day you and one of the princesses are going to get married," Kavela said simply. "We arranged when you three were born."

"But Mom I can't marry them! They're my friends," Malka protessed.

"Yeah it'll be too wiered," Nala chimed in.

"Well you don't have to worry about that for a long time yet," Kavela said smiling at the three cubs.

Just then Scar and Sarafina reappeared looking happy.

"How did it go?" the pale golden lioness asked.

"Just as I thought it would," Scar ansewered. "Zira agreed to go along with it. It's all set. Tomarrow Kavela you and the cubs shall go to the Pridelands and meet with my brother and you had better not fail me Kavela."

"I won't my Lord," Kavela said with a slight bow. "You can count on me."

"Good," Scar said. Then the rich brown lion turned to his daughters, "Come Kalma and Nala time for bed. You two have a very busy day ahead of you tomarrow."

With that Sarafina picked up her daughters and the family headed off to their cave to retire for the night.

"Come Malka it's bed time for you as well," Kavela said picking up her son by his scruff and carrying him off.

While his mother was carrying him Malka was eagarly thinking of his day tomarrow. He just hoped his mother would be convincing enough. Otherwise the two month old cub knew they'd all be screwed.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala and Kalma was up bright and early eagarly awating the start of the day. After they had their breakfeast Kalma, Nala, Malka, Vitani and Kavela set off for the Pridelands.

"Now remember Vitani," Kavela was saying. "Today you are to to speak unless you are spoken to. That goes for you as well Malka. Understand?"

"Yes mom," Malka replied.

"Yeah yeah," Vitani huffed rolling her green eyes in annoyance. "My mother already lectured me about that all night. I still don't see why I have to have to be here at all."

"Because," Kavela said narrowing her hazel-blue eyes at the little light tan cub. "King Mufasa thinks you are my daughter and what kind of mother would be to her cub unattended? Now no more of your attitude. You are to mind your manners young lady. Understand?"

"Whatever," Vitani muttered. She looked over at Nala who was glaring at her.

"If you screw this up you're dead," Nala hissed. "Got it?"

"Jeeze Nala lighten up will ya?" Vitani said. "I'll behave. I promise."

"You had better," Nala growled. "Or else."

"Nala, Vitani be quiet now," Kavela hissed. "We're near the watering hole."

Nala looked up and saw that Kavela was right. And the creamy cub saw that Mufasa was already waiting there along with Simba, Jaali and another lioness who Nala assumed was Jaali and Simba's mother.

"Ah Nala there you are," Mufasa greeted. The golden king looked at Kavela, "And this must be your mother. Hello I am Mufasa and this is my mate Sarabi and our sons Simba and Jaali."

"Pleased to meet you your highness," Kavela said with a bow. "I am Kavela. I believe you already know my daughters Kalma and Nala. And my son Malka. And this is my other daughter, Vitani."

"Hello Vitani," Mufasa said with a smile.

"What's up kingy," Vitani said with a grin. Nala elbowed Vitani in the gut and Vitani said quickly, "I mean very nice to meet you sir."

"Yes," Mufasa said arching an eyebrow. "Well Kavela I'm sure your daughter Nala has already told you why I wished to speak with you."

"Yes she has," Kavela replied. "I would like to start off by saying that I'm sorry that I had not come to see you sooner Your highness. But you see I recently lost my mate and I wasn't even sure that we would be staying. But I love the Pridelands and with your permission I'd very much like for me and my children to be allowed to stay. We won't be a bother I promise."

"Just where exactly did you say you came from?" Sarabi asked, not quite sure she trusted Kavela.

"Oh we came from a far away land called the Sunshinelands," Kavela said without a pause.

Nala sighed thankful she had had a chance to tell Kavela ealier what she had said to Mufasa. Kavela was continuing to talk as Nala was thinking this,

"My mate was killed along with the rest of my pride by a pack a vicious cheetahs. I was bearly able to escape with my cubs from the horriable attack. I took them as far away as I could in order to protect them. I only hope that you'll allow us to stay. But I understand if you do not." Kavela looked at Mufasa her hazel-blue eyes pleading silently hoping that the king had bought the act.

Mufasa studied the pale golden lioness' face and then his expression softened, "Of course you may stay Kavela," the golden lion said. "You and your cubs are welcome here."

"But Mufasa," Sarabi started. But she was silenced by Mufasa who held up his paw.

"Consider this place to be your new home."

"Oh thank you your highness," Kavela said pouring it on extra thick.

"It's Mufasa," the Lion King replied with a smile. "And you are more than welcome. Come Sarabi we'd better be heading back. Goodbye Kavela. Simba you make sure you and your brother are back before sunset. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Simba said grinning. The golden prince then turned to Nala, "I knew my dad would let you stay."

"Yeah he's really nice," Nala replied. "Isn't he Ka-I mean mom?"

"Yes he certinely is," Kavela replied. "Well I'd better be on my way. You kids make sure you're back before dark. Understand?"

"Yes mom," the four cubs said together.

With that Kavela took her leave. Just then Kula and Chumvi came onto the scene.

"Hey Simba there you are," Chumvi said walking over to his friend. Then he noticed Vitani who was glaring at him, "Oh it's you," Chumvi said wrinkling his nose. Then Chumvi noticed the glares Simba, Jaali and Kula were giving him.

"Sorry," Chumvi said. "I'll be nice." then he turned to Vitani, "Can we start over? You know pretend we never met before or somethin'."

"I guess so," Vitani said with a shrug. "Hi I'm Vitani. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Chumvi," Chumvi said with a smile. "Come let's play."

With an approving nod from Simba and Jaali the group cubs began to play a game of tag.

TLKTLKTLK

After palying tag for a while the cubs grew tired of that game. So they decided to do some exploring. Nala and Simba walked together as did Kula and Malka and Chumvi and Vitani. As well as Kalma and Jaali. Chumvi and Vitani seemed to have gotten over their problems and were quickly becoming friends.

Just then Zazu came flying in from above, "Master Simba Master Jaali what do you two think you're doing?" the hornbill asked in annoyance.

"Playing with our friends," Simba replied rolling his orange eyes.

"Dad said it was okay so what's your problem?" said Jaali glaring at the bird.

"Well your father may have said it was alright but your mother sent me to fetch you two and your friends and bring you home at once," Zazu stated crosing his wings. "And no arguments."

"But Zazu we're having fun," Simba protessed.

"Yeah don't make us go home," Chumvi put in not wanting to leave Vitani.

"Yeah it's still light out," Jaali complained.

"I have strict orders for the queen," Zazu said stubbornly. "Now no more complaining. Come along."

With that the hornbill flew off towards Priderock.

"Ah man," Simba huffed. "Come on guys we'd better go. Bye Nala."

"Bye Simba," Nala said really disappointed that they had to go.

As they watched their friends leave the four Outlander cubs began to walk back home all four of them discouraged by how the day had ended.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, bad Sarabi.

Snowflakexx; Mufasa is pretty fooled, thanks for reviewing.

When Simba, Jaali, Kula and Chumvi return to Priderock they were met by Mufasa who was returning home from his rounds.

"What are you cubs doing home so early?" the king asked the surprise clear in his voice.

"Mom told Zazu to bring us home," Simba complained with a frown.

"And we were having fun playing with Nala, Kalma, Malka and Vitani. It's not fair that we had to leave." Jaali said frowning also.

"Yeah," Chumvi put in sitting down with a sigh. "Me and Vitani are friends now. Why'd Queen Sarabi make us leave?"

"What's all the commotion?" Amani asked coming up to the four cubs and Mufasa. She looked at her son, "Chumvi why do you look so unhappy?"

"Because Queen Sarabi said we had to come home," Chumvi said still frowning. "And it's not even sunset yet. It isn't fair Mom."

"Now Chumvi," Amani said gently. "I'm sure Queen Sarabi had a good reason for making you come home early."

"Yes and I fully intend to find out what that reason is," Mufasa declared setting off to find his mate.

He didn't have to look far because Sarabi was coming up the base of Priderock and approached her mate.

"Hello Mufasa," Sarabi said giving Mufasa a nuzzle. She looked over at Simba and Jaali who frowned back at their mother. "Boys why do you look unhappy?" the dark beige queen asked.

"They're unhappy because you sent Zazu to bring them and their friends home early," Mufasa said his voice gruff. "And I for one would like to know why?"

"Simple," Sarabi said. "I don't want our sons palying with that new cub Nala or those other three. There's something about her I just don't like."

"But mom," Simba cried jumping to his feet. "Nala's really nice."

"Simba don't interrupt," Mufasa said sternly.

Simba muttered a quick sorry and sat back down by his brother.

Mufasa then turned to his mate, "Sarabi I don't know why you have this feeling. You met Nala's mother and I for one think that Kavela was a very nice lioness."

"Mufasa do you honestly think that Kavela was Nala's mother?" Sarabi asked.

"You don't?" Mufasa asked surprised by his mate's attitude.

"No I don't," Sarabi replied. "I think that Nala's keeping something from us."

"Sarabi you're being unreasonable," Mufasa said shaking his head. "And may I remind you that I am a pretty good judge of character. I know when someone is lying to me. I'm not a fool Sarabi. You need to trust me."

"You're right Mufasa," Sarabi said after thinking about what Mufasa had said. "I know you're not foolish and I do trust you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright my dear," Mufasa said giving his mate a nuzzle.

"So does that mean we can play with Nala and her siblings?" Simba asked his orange eyes lighting up.

"I suppose," Sarabi said with a sigh.

Simba and Jaali let out a shout a joy and gave their mother a nuzzle. "Thanks Mom," the excited princes said.

"You are welcome my little," Sarabi said giving her sons a lick. The queen looked around and noticed it was now dark. "Now I think you both had enough excitement for the day. Bed time."

"That goes for you too Chumvi," Amani said picking her son up by his scruff and carrying him inside.

Just then Malu appeared and told Kula to come inside. With that Kula, Jaali and Simba along with Sarabi and Mufasa went inside for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kalma, Nala, Malka and Vitani ventured inton the Pridelands hoping to run into their friends. As luck would have it they ran right into them.

"Hey Nala," Simba and Jaali cried excitedly running over to their friend a big smile on their faces.

"Hey Simba! Hey Jaali," Nala said returning the smile. "Are you allowed to play today?"

"Sure we are," Simba replied. "But um if it's okay I'd like to play with just you."

"Sure it's okay," Nala replied smiling. She turned to her sister and friends, "That's okay with you guys right?"

Kalma, Malka and Vitani nodded so Simba and Nala were off. This left Kalma, Malka and Vitani alone with Jaali, Kula and Chumvi. Soon Kula and and Malka were off by themselves as were Chumvi and Vitani and Kalma and Jaali. Jaali and Kalma were walking along when Kalma got an idea,

"Hey Jaali want to see my hunting skills?"

"You can hunt?" Jaali asked his dark orange eyes wide with surprise. "Let's see."

"Watch this," Kalma said crouching low to the ground. The light brown lioness cub saw a lizard crawling on the ground and when she got close enough she pounced on it but instead of landing on it she crashed into a nearby rock hitting her head.

Jaali without a thought ran over to his friend. "Are you alright Kalma?" the little light beige cub asked walking up to his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kalma replied getting to her paws. "Guess I'm not such a great hunter after all."

"You're better than Simba," Jaali said trying to make Kalma feel better. "And you're not to bad for being only three months old."

"Thanks Jaali," Kalma said with a smile. With that the two set off to find some more things to hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile as Jaali and Kalma were having their adventure Simba and Nala were having one of their own. The two cubs were exploring when suddenly they came across a river.

"Whoa," Simba said his orange eyes huge. "That river looks so cool. Hey do you want to go for a swim Nala?"

"Uh Simba I uh can't swim," Nala said lowering her green eyes in embarassment.

"That's okay," Simba said with a smile. "My dad just taught me and Jaali how to swim. I can teach you if you want."

"Sure," Nala said her eyes lighting up.

Just as the two cubs were about to enter the water Malka came up to the pair with Kula right behind him.

"What are you guys doing?" the dark golden cub asked narrowing his blue eyes at the pair.

"Simba was gonna teach me how to swim," Nala replied.

"Nala I don't think that's such a good idea," Malka said slowly. "Your dad wouldn't like that one bit."

"I thought your dad was dead," Kula said her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"He is," Malka replied. Then the dark golden cub looked at Nala who was glaring him. "Did I say dad," Malka stammered. "I meant our _Mom_ wouldn't like it. Yeah that's what I meant. Sorry about that." Malka let out a nervous laugh hoping he hadn't slipped up.

He looked at Simba and Kula who looked convinced.

Then Malka looked up at the sky. "Hey it's getting dark," he pointed out. "We'd better go find Kalma and Vitani and head home. See you guys later."

"See ya," Simba and Kula said together as Malka and Nala ran off.

Kula looked at the golden prince, "That was wierd," the pale brown cub remarked. "I wonder why Malka said Nala's dad wouldn't like her swimming. Aren't they brother and sister?"

"Yeah that was a little strange," Simba admitted. "But it could have been just a slip up. Come Kula we'd better get home before our parents start to worry."

With that the pale brown cub and the golden cub headed back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the Outlands Scar had heard about Malka's slip of the tounge.

"That was a very foolish thing to say boy," Scar growled his emerald green eyes like daggers. "You could have blown the whole plan."

"I'm sorry sir," Malka said his voice shaking from fear. "It just came out."

"Scar you're being unreasonable," Kavela spoke up. "He's only a three month old cub. He didn't mean to slip up. It was a honest mistake. And really what harm did it do? He covered for himself and Simba belived him. No harm no foul."

"Kavela's right Scar," Sarafina piped up. "There was really no harm done so why shout at the poor boy."

"He needs to learn that actions have consequences," Scar said stubbornly. The rich brown lion turned towards the dark golden cub and said, "Malka I'm going to let this slide this one time. But if you ever do something like this again I will not be so understanding. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Malka stammered. "Thank you sir."

"There's a good lad," Scar said with a smirk. "Now you cubs run along and get ready for bed."

With that Malka and Nala were off along with Kavela and Sarafina.

Before she left Scar stopped his mate and said, "Have you thought about my porposal my dear?"

"Yes Scar I have," Sarafina replied. "And I agree we should have another cub. The sooner the better."

"Glad you agree," Scar said with a smile.

With that the creamy lioness went off to put her daughters to bed.

TLKTLKTLK

The months past and soon Nala and Kalma was six months old. Scar decided that his daughters was now old enough to enact the full plan.

So he pulled the cubs aside and said, "Today is the day my dears."

"It is," Kalma and Nala replied their green eyes wide.

"But Father I don't think we're ready."

"Of course you are my dear and only one of you can do this," Scar said putting his paw around his daughters. "Now who's it gonna be."

Kalma stepped back leaving Nala to do the deed.

Nala's green eyes widen. "Me! But I can't!"

Scar waved his paw."Of course you can. Your sister says the princes trusts you the most. So I know you can."

"If you say so father," Nala said trusting that her father knew what he was doing. "What I am supposed to do exactly?"

"Just make sure the little princes are in the gorge alone at the time when the sun is highest in the sky," Scar ansewered. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes father," Nala replied heading off to meet Simba and Jaali.

As she was walking the creamy cub felt a knawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go along with the plan anymore. Over the last three months she,Jaali and Simba had grown very close and she really liked them.

"I can't let them die," Nala said to herself. "I have to tell Simba and Jaali the truth."

Just then Simba and Jaali appeared in front of Nala startling her.

"Whoa easy there Nala," Simba said with a laugh. "It's just us. Boy you must be deep in thought or somethin'."

"Yeah sorry about that," Nala said with a slight laugh. Then the creamy cub took a deep breath. "Guys there's something I need to tell you..."

But Nala was interrputed by Kula and Malka who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh hey guys," Malka said suprised that the three cubs were there.

Kavela had told him that today was the big day and he was to distract Kula so Simba and Jaali would be alone. Vitani had also been given similar orders by her mother to distract Chumvi as well which was fine with them because like Simba, Jaali and Nala. Kula and Malka had become very close as well as Chumvi and Vitani.

"Hey Simba, Hey Jahi," Malka piped up suddenly. "Kula and I saw something really cool down in the gorge. I think you two and Nala should go check it out."

"Really?" Simba and Jaali asked their orange eyes lighting up. "Cool. Come on Nala let's go."

With that the princes took off heading towards the gorge.

"Guys wait," Nala called but it was too late. Nala shot Malka a glare before she took off after Simba and Jaali.

After Nala had gone Kula gave Malka a confused look, "Why'd you tell Simba and Jaali we saw something in the gorge?" the pale brown cub asked. "That was a lie. We weren't even near the gorge today."

"Well I uh I uh meant that Kalma and me saw something near the gorge," Malka stammered nervously. "I just mixed up the names that's all."

"Malka what's going on?" Kula asked narrowing her brown eyes at her friend. "You're acting really wierd."

"Nothing's up," Malka insisted. "Come on let's play."

With that the two cubs headed off although Kula still had an uneasy feeling.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Jaali and Nala were nearing the gorge. Nala thought about stopping Simba and Jaali but she knew she couldn't for fear of what her father would do. Then Nala looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was highest in the sky.

"Hey Guys why don't you head down without me," Nala said.

Simba and Jaali gave Nala a confused look so she quickly added, "I uh don't feel very well. I think I ate some bad zebra or something. But there's no reason you can't still have a good time."

"You sure?" Jaali asked concerned for his friend's health.

Nala nodded so Simba and Jaali bid their friend goodbye and as she left Simba and Jaali decided they may as well explore the gorge since they was here. So the golden prince and the light beige prince began to climb down the steap canyon to the bottom.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was awaiting Nala's signal for the plan to take place. Sarafina was waiting as well.

"Scar why are we here?" the creamy lioness asked. "I thought the plan was to lure Mufasa into the Outlands."

"It was," Scar replied. "But I realized that would be to obvious. Sarafina if we want to rule the Pridelands then we must make Mufasa and his brats's deaths look like accidents. What better way than to have them die in a stampede?"

"I suppose you're right," Sarafina said with a sigh. "I hope this works."

"It will my dear," Scar said giving his mate a nuzzle. "It'll work out perfectly. For all five of us." Scar rubbed Sarafina's expanded belly when he said this last part.

Just then Nala approached her parents. "Is it all set?" Scar asked.

"Yes father," Nala said without emotion.

"Good," Scar said. the rich brown lion then went to where his hyena friends were waiting and gave them the signal.

With that signal, the trio charged at the nearby wilderbeasts causing the heard to stampede right into the gorge where an unsuspecting Simba and Jaali was exploring.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, sadly. Thank you for reviewing.

Snowflakexx; As the saying goes, mother always knows. I'm glad you like Sarabi, thank you for the review.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Hopefully, thnks for the review.

Simba and Jaali was walking around the gorge trying to figure out what exactly Malka was talking about.

"There's nothing here," Simba thought to himself. "I wonder what Malka was..."

Just then Simba saw a lizard crawling on the ground. The young prince decided to take this opportunity to pracitce his roaring skills. He lept at the lizard and let out a tiny "rawr" which had no affect. But made Jaali burst out laughing. Then he took a deep breath a let out a mush bigger "rawr!" that echoed throughout the gorge. Suddenly Simba and Jaali heard a strange rumbling noise.

"What the..."

They said turning their heads to see where the noise was coming from. To their horror the princes saw the stampede heading right for them. Terrified Simba and Jaali began to run hoping to reach safty before they was trampled to death. But the little princes couldn't out run the herd and was forced to climb onto a nearby tree and hang on for dear life hoping and praying someone would come to their aid.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was watching all this with glee. "Nala you know what to do now," Scar whispered to Nala who was sitting right beside him.

"Yes father I do," Nala replied heading off to the area where she knew Mufasa would be.

"And Now the waiting game begins," Scar said his emerald green eyes shining with glee.

TLKTLKTLK

At that moment Mufasa was making his usual morning rounds. Only this time Sarabi was with him as she had joined him after her morning walk with Amani and Malu.

Sarabi looked towards the gorge "Oh look Mufasa the herd is on the move," the dark beige lioness pointed out.

"Odd," Mufasa remarked with a frown.

Just then Nala came running up to the royal couple and said breathlessly, "Oh King Mufasa thank goodness I found you."

"What's wrong Nala?" Sarabi asked disturbed by Nala's apperance.

"There's a stampede in the gorge," Nala cried her green eyes wide with fear. "Simba and Jaali is down there!"

"My sons!" Mufasa and Sarabi cried their eyes wide with fear.

The king and queen took off at full force following Nala to where Simba and Jaali was. They climbed down the steap edge to a ledge where they could look down. Nala being smaller was able to climb further down the side and pretend to look for Simba and Jaali even though she knew right where they was. The creamy cub ran towards Mufasa and Sarabi.

"They're on that tree," Nala cried.

"Hold on sons!" Mufasa shouted his eyes wide with fear.

Just then a wilderbeast crashed into the tree causing it to shake violently. Simba and Jaali cried out in pure terror. Mufasa jumped into the gorge upon hearing his sons' cries leaving Nala and Sarabi on the ledge.

"Oh Nala this is my worst nightmare," Sarabi cried her voice shaking. "I must go back for help at once." the queen turned to leave only to have her path blocked by Sarafina who had suddenly appeared. "You!" Sarabi hissed glaring at the other lioness. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here with my daughter of course," Sarafina said with an evil laugh.

Sarabi's orange eyes went wide as she looked at Nala. "I knew there was something about you I didn't trust," the dark beige lioness growled. "I should have known. I just bet that Scar is behind this whole thing. Isn't he?"

"Of course he is Sarabi," Sarafina hissed her blue eyes like ice. Sarafina let out a evil cackle,

"I'm getting the pride!" Sarabi growled.

But as the queen moved to head towards Priderock her path was blocked by a small pack of hyenas. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Sarabi turned to face Sarafina with a snarl. "Why the hell not!"

The creamy lioness laughed. "I'm sure you don't want nothing to happen to your friends' cubs or you for the matter."

Sarabi looked at the hyenas and knew it was a waste of a attempt.

"Now be a good lioness and follow me." then Sarafina turned to her daughter who was looking at her with horror. "Come Nala," Sarafina said. "Let's see how your father is doing."

With that Sarafina turned and began to walk up the side of the gorge with a shaken Nala and distressed Sarabi following behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa was doing his best to try to save his sons. Mufasa was running towards the tree where Simba and Jaali was as fast as he could but kept getting knocked down by the wilderbeasts. Just then another wilderbeast crashed into the tree causing it to completly beak sending the young princes sailing through the air. Mufasa lept through the air and caught his sons before they could hit the ground. The golden king turned around and was trying to make his way to a nearby ledge. However a wilderbeast crashed into the king causing him to lose his balance and fall sending Simba and Jaali skidding across the gorge. Simba got up terrified and looked for his father. Just then Mufasa came up from behind them and grabbed the golden prince and set him on the nearby ledge before doing the same with Jaali. But before he could join his sons the stampede swept the Lion King away.

"Dad!" Simba and Jaali cried out their orange eyes wide with terror.

Simba and Jaali scanned the area hoping to see sign of their father. Just then Mufasa came leaping out of the gorge and was trying climb up the steap, rocky side. Simba and Jaali took this opportunity to climb up the edge directly above him hoping to meet their father at the top. Mufasa was climbing the steap side but kept sliding because it was so rocky. Just then Scar appeared above the golden lion. Mufasa's amber eyes went wide as he saw his brother standing above him. He knew this couldn't be good. Scar looked at Mufasa his green eyes glowing with hatred. Suddenly Scar lashed out and dung his claws into Mufasa's front paws causing the king to let out a roar of pain.

"Scar please don't do this," Mufasa pleaded terrified. "I know we've had our differences but I'm still your brother and I still love you. Please help me."

Scar's expression remanied stoney and he bent his head down so his mouth was right next to Mufasa's ear. "Long live the King," he hissed evily.

The rich brown lion then flung Mufasa's paws off the edge of the gorge sending the golden lion sailing to his death. As he was leaving Scar was unaware that Simba and Jaali was hiding nearby and had saw the whole thing happen. Simba and Jaali was about to cry out when suddenly a paw grabbed them and covered their mouths.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Snowflakexx; You will have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Nothing much will change, thank you for the review.

Simba and Jaali jerked free before turning around to see Nala behind them.

"Nala what are you doing?" Simba hissed his voice cracking. "Didn't you just see what happened? We have to go make sure our dad is okay."

"Simba he's not okay," Nala said sadly. "Nobody could have survived that fall."

Simba and Jaali opened their mouths to protest but realized she was right and hung their heads sadly as tears pouring out of their orange eyes. Nala took a deep breath, "There's more guys."

"More?" Jaali sniffled wiping his eyes.

Nala nodded and the brothers remained silent so the cream lioness cub continued. "Guys I've been lying to the both of you. Kavela isn't my mother. My real mother is named Sarafina and that lion you saw kill your sad well he's uh my father and he's also you uncle. His name is Scar."

Nala looked at Simba who's expression had gone from grief to pure anger. Simba let out a furious snarl and pinned Nala to the ground.

"You set this whole thing up from the start," he spat out his claws on Nala's neck. "I'll kill you!"

"Simba I'm sorry but you have to listen to me," Nala pleaded.

"Why should I?" Simba snarled his orange eyes burning with fury.

"Because if you don't then my father will kill you too," Nala said.

"Simba! Let her go. Our deaths are not worth it." Jaali said trying his best not to cry.

Simba's expression changed and after thinking for a little while he let Nala up and glared at her.

"Listen I know this whole thing is my fault and I'm sorry. I really truly am sorry. I wish I could take it all back. But I can't. But I can save the both of you."

"Why would you save us?" Simba asked looking at her with suspision.

"Because I really like you, guys" Nala admitted lowering her green eyes. "I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you. But you gotta get out of here before my father figures out that you're not dead."

"But he'll know anyways," Jaali said.

"How are you going to explain our bodies not being there." added Simba.

"I'll just say that I chased you two until we came to a river," Nala said without a pause. "Then I'll tell him I pushed you in and watched as the both of you fell over the waterfall. He'll believe me. I can be real convincing."

Simba was looking at Nala with amazement shaking his head, "It's crazy how good of a liar you can be. But where are we supposed to go? And for how long?"

"There's a jungle that's across the desert," Nala explained. "Vitani's mom said that's where they came from. I heard it's got plenty of water and food. You should be safe there. As for how long. You won't be safe if you come back to soon. You'll have to wait until you're grown to come back."

"That long?" Simba exclaimed shocked. "But Nala..."

"There's no time to argue," Nala said quickly. "Go! Now!"

"But Nala I can't just..." Simba began but thought better of it. So the six month old princes took off in the direction where Nala had said to go. "Thank you!" they called as they ran.

As Nala watched him go she felt a pang a guilt in the pit of her stomach. But she knew that this was no time for guilty feelings and she sent off to where her parents would be waiting for her.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala found her father by Mufasa's dead body. The rich brown lion smiled at his daughter but it faded when he seen his mate walk towards them with Sarabi following.

"Have you lost your mind!" Scar growled.

Sarafina rolled her blue eyes. "Calm down Scar. Sarabi has no choice but to keep quiet if she wants her friends' cubs to live or herself for the matter."

Scar smiled at his mate before looking at his daughter. "Has the little furballs been disposed of?" Scar asked his voice almost a growl.

"Yes father," Nala lied. "I chased them until we came to a river. I pushed them in and they went over a waterfall. They won't be coming back."

Sarabi's orange eyes widen in terror. "No!"

"Good," Scar said with an evil smirk. "You've done well my child. I'm very proud of you." Scar gave his daughter a nuzzle which she returned.

Then Scar looked at his mate and was going to say something but a groan reached everyone's ears. They looked at Mufasa's body and seen him blinked his amber eyes open.

"Oh Mufasa...you're alive!" cried Sarabi before running over to her mate and buried her face in his red mane.

"Not for long!" Scar growled as he raised his paw to kill his brother. But stopped when a sick idea came to him and he lowered his paw.

"Scar? What are you doing?" cried Sarafina clearly confused.

Scar sneered at his brother. "I won't kill you. It will be enjoyable to watch you suffer. But you will give me the throne."

Mufasa coughed. "Never!"

Scar smirked. "Have it your way. I'll just tell my hyenas to kill your pride's cubs."

Mufasa's eyes widen before he sighed in defeat.

Scar chuckled before looking at the hyenas. "Gather the pride and my daughter. Bring them to Priderock"

The trio nodded before heading towards the Outlands.

Scar looked at his brother. "I'll send someone to help you."

With a evil laugh Scar and Sarafina headed towards Priderock.

Nala looked at the former king and queen with sad green eyes. "Sorry." was all the creamy cub said before following her parents.

Mufasa sighed deeply before looking at his mate. "I'm sorry Sarabi...I wish I would of listened."

Sarabi nuzzled her mate. "It's alright. We can get through this together."

Mufasa nodded as Sarabi laid down to keep Mufasa warm as they wait for help.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa had returned to Priderock with the help of Amani and Sarabi. Where he was greeted by his brother the new king.

"I hope you're happy!"

Scar smirked. "Of course." then he looked towards his daughters who stood by his side. "Let's go."

The creamy cub and light brown cub nodded before following their father.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; That's good because there's alot more to come. Thanks for the review.

Snowflakexx; Just wait and see, I'm sure you'll like it.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Yeah, something different. I'm glad you liked it.

Simba and Jaali traveled through the blistering heat. The heat and lack of water cause the princes to fall before they closed their orange eyes they seen a pair of brown eyes.

TLKTLKTLK

When the princes woke they saw a warthog and a meerkat looking at them.

"They're awake. Buddy go tell Harrison and Vanessa." said the tan meerkat.

The red warthog nodded before leaving the three. Then the meerkat looked at the confused cubs.

Jaali took a deep breath before asking. "Where are we?"

"Well kid. You are at the the Waterfall Pride. I'm Timon and the pig is my old pal Pumbaa."

Simba nodded. "I'm Simba and this is my little brother Jaali."

Timon made way to say something but Pumbaa came back with a lion and lioness. The lion was large with a dark brown coat with a black mane. The lioness was creamy grey with a black stripe going down her back and between her eyes.

"I see our guests are awake." said the dark brown lion his golden eyes on the cubs.

"What are your names? And what are you doing out here alone?" the creamy grey lioness asked her purple eyes full of concern.

Simba and Jaali looked at each other before the golden cub looked at the lion and lioness. "I'm Simba and this is my little brother Jaali."

"We had to run since our father was killed and his killer was going to kill us as well." said Jaali with a sob.

The lioness' eyes widen. "Oh you poor things" then she turned to the lion. "Harrison we got to take them in. At least into they're old enough to go back."

The lion continue to look at the cubs before sighing. "On one condition. When the time comes may my small pride be accepted in your pride?"

Simba looked to his brother who nodded. With a smile the golden cub looked at the lion and lioness and nodded.

"Great! I'm Harrison and this is my mate Vanessa. We welcome you two to the Waterfall Pride."

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Jaali was complete amazed by the sight of the jungle. All the water and prey that roamed the area. As the group was approaching a cave a eight month old dark brown cub came running over with a rich cream with cub a dark brown mane tuff on his head following her.

"Daddy! Mommy! I pinned Wyatt!" said the dark brown cub with her golden eyes full of excitement.

The rich cream cub rolled his pale green eyes. "I let her."

Harrison chuckled before giving his daughter a nuzzle before looking at the runaway cubs. " Simba, Jaali this is my daughter Solange and one of her friends Wyatt."

Solange smiled at the new cubs. "Hi. We were about to meet our other friend. Wanna come?"

The brothers nodded before running off after Solange and Wyatt.

TLKTLKTLK

One month later things were going really well for Scar and his queen. Sarafina had just given birth to their third child and to Scar's delight this child was a male. They named him Mheetu. Mheetu had a ceamy brown coat and bright blue eyes just like his mother. Rafiki came as usual for the presentation ceremony although it was the last place the mandrill wanted to be. But rather he liked it or not Scar was the king and his son, being a male was the heir to the throne. So the aging monkey walked to the edge of Priderock and held the newborn high for all the animals to see. After returning the cub to his mother Rafiki took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

After Sarafina had put Mheetu down for his nap Scar took his mate aside.

"Sarafina now that our son has been born there is something that must be done," Scar whispered.

"And what's that my king?" Sarafina asked keeping her voice low.

"Why getting rid of the compition of course," Scar replied. Sarafina gave her mate a confused look so he continued, "We must get rid of the other male cubs in the pride. They could pose a threat to our son."

"You mean kill them?" Sarafina asked her blue eyes wide.

"There's no other way my dear," Scar replied. "And I'm afraid that includes Malka and Chumvi. We must get rid of them before they have a chance to grow stronger."

"Malka?" Sarafina gasped shocked. "But Scar I thought Malka was going to be a mate for one of the girls when they are grown."

"They won't be needing a mate now," Scar replied. "Exspecaily Kalma, she's not the heir anymore so what need does she need for a mate. When they're of age they'll find a nice rouge to father any cubs they may want to have."

"But Scar," Sarafina protested. "Kavela will fight to the death for her son and besides that she's our friend. We can't..." Sarafina was cut off by Scar.

"No more arguing Sarafina. I'm the king around here and what I say goes. Tomarrow we shall gather the cubs and their mothers and the deed shall be done. Now go fetch our daughters so we can put them to bed."

"Yes Scar," Sarafina said lowering her head in defeat.

As she was walking away the creamy lioness was unaware that Nala had been hiding around the corner and had heard every word her father had just said and had ran away to warn her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Snowflakexx; That's half of it. More will turn soon.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you liked it.

Nala had ran into Malka and Chumvi who were returning from playing with Kalma, Kula and Vitani.

"Malka! Chumvi! Thank goodness I found you guys," Nala said breathlessly.

"What's wrong Nala?" Malka asked his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'," Chumvi piped up concern in his red eyes.

"I just heard something terriable," Nala said quickly looking around to see if her parents were nearby. "And it concerns you two."

"What do you mean?" Chumvi asked fear flickering in his red eyes.

But before Nala could explain Amani came out of the cave telling her son it was time to come in.

"Be right there mom," Chumvi called. "Meet me later by the watering hole," Chumvi whispered. "After our parents have gone to bed okay?"

Nala and Malka nodded and the dark brown cub turned and went inside the cave.

Malka turned to Nala and said, "Okay Nala what's goin' on? Tell me right now."

"Malka I..." Nala began but before she could continue Sarafina came on the scene.

"Ah Nala there you are," the creamy lioness said. "Time for bed. Come inside."

"But mother can't I just..." Nala started but was interrupted by Sarafina who said,

"No arguments Nala. Bed time."

With that Sarafina picked up her daughter by her scruff and carried her inside. As she was leaving Nala mouthed the words watering hole to Malka who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night when she was sure her parents were asleep Nala snuck off to the watering hole to meet with Malka and Chumvi. Being careful not to wake her family, Nala walked out of the cave having to step carefully over the other lionesses. Once she was outside Nala still had to be careful because of all the hyenas that were all around. The creamy cub managed to make it to the watering hole where Malka and Chumvi were already waiting for her.

"There you are Nala," Malka said sleepily. "I almost fell asleep waiting for you."

"Sorry I had to make sure my parents were asleep before I left," Nala said her voice a low whisper

"So what's the big emergency?" Chumvi asked with a yawn. "And why couldn't it wait until tomarrow?"

"You guys have to run away," Nala said quickly. "And I mean tonight. Like right now."

"But why?" Malka asked clearly confused.

"Because if you don't my father is going to kill you both," Nala said almost shouting.

"What?" Malka and Chumvi shouted together.

Nala shushed them and Malka whispered, "Are you sure about this Nal'?"

"Yes I am," Nala replied. "I heard my parents talking and my father said that all the males cubs in the pride have to be killed because they could pose a threat to my brother."

"But Nala that makes no sense," Malka said wrinkling his brow. "My mom and Chumvi's mom would never let anything bad happen to us."

"Yeah," Chumvi put in a little forcefully. "There's no way my mom would let your dad kill me. No way at all."

"But Chumvi your mom and Malka's mom wouldn't stand a chance aganist my father's hyena friends," Nala pointed out. "And you can bet he'll have them there when it happens."

"Ah my mom can handle anything," Chumvi said waving his paw at Nala. "Besides running away wouldn't help anything. You dad would just track us down and kill us anyways. At least if we stay we'll have a fighting chance."

"Chumvi has a point Nala," Malka said. "We're only seven months old. There's no way we can survive on our own. At least here we have some kind of chance." Nala opened her mouth to protest but Malka held up his paw silencing her. "There's nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind. We're staying and that's that. Come on Chumvi lets go back and try to get some sleep."

With that the dark golden cub and the brown cub headed back towards Priderock leaving a stunned Nala behind. The creamy princess was shocked that her friends were just going to stay and let her father murder them. Shaking her head sadly Nala began to walk back to the cave dreading what tomorrow would bring.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala was awaken by her parents talking. She heard her father say something about how it was time.

"Time for what?" the seven month old princess thought. Then her green eyes widened as she relized that her father meant it was time for the killings. Nala got to her paws quickly and being careful not to step on her sleeping brother and sister as she went over to her parents who stopped talking as soon as they realized she was awake.

"Good morning sweetheart," Sarafina greated giving her daughter a warm nuzzle. "Sleep well."

"Yes mother," Nala replied returning her mother's nuzzle. "Very well."

Then Nala turned towards Scar and said, "Good morning father."

"Good morning my dear," Scar replied bending down to give his daughter a nuzzle. The the rich brown lion looked at his mate who nodded at him. "Nala after breakfeast why don't you take your sister, Kula and Vitani for a little walk hmm?"

"Can't Malka and Chumvi come too?" Nala asked although she already knew the ansewer.

"No they can't," Scar snapped causing his daughter to jump. Then he said in a much calmer voice, "I need to spend a little time alone with the lads. You know some guy time."

"Oh," Nala said soflty. "Okay."

With that the creamy cub went to have her breakfeast and she made sure she took her time eating every last bite of it.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Kalma, Vitani, Kula, and Nala were walking through the Pridelands. The pale brown cub and the light tan cub noticed that Nala wasn't her usual self.

"Hey what's with you Nala?" Vitani asked. "You're bein' awful quiet. You ain't sick or somethin' are ya." She looked at her friend concern in her green eyes.

"No I'm not sick," Nala said softly. "I'm sad."

"Sad about what?" Kula asked confused.

"I'm sad beause...because," Nala said her voice shaking.

Before Nala could finish Kalma rolled her green eyes in annoyance "Because our father is going to kill Malka and Chumvi."

When the light brown cub said this the creamy princess broke down sobbing loudly.

"What?" Kula and Vitani shouted their eyes wide with shock.

Kula went over to Nala and put her paw around her young friend. "Hey Nala it's going to bed okay. Don't cry."

"Yeah," Vitani said trying not to let the sadness show in her voice.

She really didn't want Chumvi to die. Over the last month the light tan lioness cub had really grown to like Chumvi alot and she didn't want to lose that. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey it may not be too late. Come on girls we're goin' back to Priderock right now."

"We are?" Nala asked wiping her eyes with her paw. "But why?"

"To save Malka and Chumvi of course," Vitani replied already running towards Priderock. "Come on we're wasting time."

"But 'Tani," Nala stammered but she was wasting her breath because Vitani was already gone.

Kalma,Nala and Tama exchanged looks and the three cubs took off at full force hoping they weren't too late to save their friends.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, girls to the rescue.

Snowflakexx; Very stubborn. Lucky for them they have the girls.

In the cave next to the royal den, things were going well as Scar would have liked it.

"Scar if you come near my son I sware I'll rip your head off," Amani roared her teeth bared standing in front of Chumvi who was shaking from fear.

"Now Amani don't be a fool," Scar said his eyes gleaming. "You really think you stand a chance against my friends here?" Scar pointed to the large group of hyenas who were gathered around him.

"I'll fight to the death for my son," Amani snarled her red eyes filled with fury.

"As will I Scar," Kavela hissed standing in front of Malka whose blue eyes were wide with terror. "And I simply cannot believe you are doing this to me after all the years of friendship we've had."

"Kavela I must do what I feel is best for my son," Scar replied his voice monotone.

"How is killing innocent cubs best for your son?" Sarabi spat out. Completely disgusted by the rich brown lion. Kavela may be apart of Scar's pride but no mother should lose their sons. She knows that better than anyone.

"They are male cubs Sarabi," Scar pointed out. "And they may be only seven months old now but they will eventually grow up and they could try and take the throne away from Mheetu. I will not take that risk."

"Please Scar there must be another way," Kavela pleaded her voice breaking.

"Murder isn't always the ansewer you know. And don't forget, I know just what you know about murdering." Sarabi snarled her orange eyes blazing.

Scar paused and realized what Sarabi was referring too. This got the rich brown lion thinking. Afetr a minute an idea popped into the king's head. "Ah yes there is another way," Scar said. "If Malka and Chumvi leave Priderock at once and never return I will spare their lives."

"But Scar if they leave now they are as good as dead," Kavela shouted. "Two seven month old cubs cannot survive on their own."

"That's not my problem," Scar snapped coldly. "Those are the options. Take them or leave them."

Kavela opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out Zira whispered to her friend, "I know a place where they'll be safe Kavela."

Kavela looked over at the pale tan lioness and nodded. Amani saw the exchange between the two lionesses and she knew her son would be safe so the dark brown lioness said,

"I guess we have no choice."

Amani looked at her son who was looking back at her confusion in his red eyes and she knew what she had to do. Amani looked up at Scar and said, "At least allow me to go with my son."

"No," Scar said coldly. "If you or Kavela try to go with your sons then that will be an act of tresion punishable by death."

"You can't be serious," Kavela growled her hazel-blue eyes flashing with fury.

"Deadly serious," Scar hissed evily. "Zira you will escort the cubs to the border of the Pridelands. Kavela and Amani will say their goodbyes here."

Sarabi shook her head in disgust before sitting with Mufasa and watched the heartfelt goodbye.

"But mom I don't want to go," Chumvi sobbed burying his face in his mother's fur.

"I'm sorry Chumvi," Amani said tearfully nuzzling her son. "You must go. I cannot allow you to stay here and be killed. Oh how I'll miss you my precious boy. I love you so very much. Please know that."

"I know mom," Chumvi sniffled wiping his eyes. "I love you too." The little dark brown cub looked over at Malka who was saying his goodbyes to his mother.

"I love you so much Malka," Kavela was saying the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Please don't make me go mommy," Malka sobbed nuzzling his mother.

"I am so sorry my love," Kavela sobbed. "But if you stay you'll die. This is the last thing in the world I want but it has to be done."

"I know," Malka sniffled wiping his eyes with his paw. "It still sucks though." Malka looked over at Scar when he said this part. Then the dark golden cub nuzzled his mother again. "Goodbye mommy. I love you."

"Goodbye my sweet Malka," Kavela choked out as she watched her only cub walk out of the cave with Chumvi and Zira.

Sarabi seen Amani head over to Kavela and she followed her. The three lionesses held each other close comforting each other. Mufasa looked on with a sad expression as the scene before him pulled on his heartstrings.

Scar walked up to the three mothers and said coldly, "Enough you three. You have a hunting party to lead. Now get to it."

Sarabi, Amani and Kavela glared at the king who walked away from them without another word.

Sarafina approached the three lionesses, "I'm truly sorry about all of this."

"How could you allow this to happen Sarafina," Kavela hissed glaring at the queen. "You know very well that two seven month cubs cannot possiably survive on their own."

"Kavela I wish things could have been different," Sarafina said meaning it. "But I agree with my mate. Malka and Chumvi could not be allowed to stay. They could have posed a threat to Mheetu. We both did what was best for our son."

"And what about your daughters?" Sarabi spat out. Even though they had a part in her sons' death they shouldn't be knocked off like this. "What about their feelings Sarafina?"

"What are you talking about Sarabi?" Sarafina asked in annoyance.

"Malka and Chumvi were your daughters' best friends," Sarabi pointed out. "Did you ever stop to think about what this might do to them?"

"Don't you dare leture me on my daughters Sarabi!" Sarafina growled. "And watch your tone with me. Need I remind you that I am the queen around here!"

"Forgive me my queen," Sarabi said the sarcasim dripping "I'll be sure to watch my tone next time."

With that the dark beige lioness and Amani stormed out leaving Kavela and Sarafina alone. Kavela began to walk away as well when Sarafina tried to stop her.

"Kavela please..."

"Don't talk to me Sarafina," Kavela said still glaring at the cream lioness. "Ever again. Because of you and your mate I've lost my only child. I never want to speak to you again. We are no longer friends. Good day your highness."

With that the pale golden lioness left to join the hunting party leaving a devastated Sarafina behind in her dust.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira and the boys was nearing the Prideland border Zira stopped and looked at the cubs.

"Now listen closely you two," the pale tan lioness said her voice low. "I want you two to go across the desert. There's a jungle on the other side that has plently of fresh water and food. You'll be safe there."

"Thank you Zira," Malka said with a small smile.

"Yeah thanks," Chumvi said. "But why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm a mother myself," Zira said smiling at the two cubs. "And your mothers are good friends of mine and would do the same for me if it was my Vitani in the same position. Now no more talking. Go and be careful."

With that Malka and Chumvi were off heading towards a much brighter future.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira was walking back to Priderock she was met by Kalma, Nala, Kula, and Vitani.

As soon as she saw her mother Vitani ran up to meet her. "Mom where are Malka and Chumvi? Are they safe?" Vitani's green eyes were filled with concern as she was speaking.

"Don't you worry my dear," Zira said nuzzling her daughter. "Your friends are just fine. I sent them to the safe place. They will be perfectly safe there."

"The safe place?" Kula said confusion in her voice.

"Yeah she means the jungle," Vitani said.

Nala let out a gasp and her green eyes went wide with surprise. Vitani noticed this and truned to her friend. "What's wrong Nala?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"The jungle?" Nala whispered.

Kalam, Kula and Vitani just stared at their friend and sister the three of them clearly confused.

Then Nala blurted out without even thinking, "That's where Simba and Jaali are."

 **A/N:Well that went well. Now Nala's in for a whole lot of questions.**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, Malka and Chumvi leaving was one of the things I didn't like about the story but it had to be done.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Yeah, Nala put her put in it for sure. As for the boys meeting up, just wait and see.

Snowflakexx; Maybe. But there will be more interesting things to come.

Nala covered her mouth with a gasp, her green eyes wide as the princess realized the mistake she had just made.

"Did you say Simba and Jaali was in the jungle?" Vitani asked her green eyes wide with surprise.

"I uh I uh..." Nala stammered unable to think of a responce quickly enough.

"Now Vitani don't be cruel," Zira said gently. "I'm sure Nala just made a slip of the tounge. Prince Simba and Prince Jaali is dead. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah," Nala piped up suddenly. "I don't know why I said that. Heh. Can we just forget I said anything please? The important thing is Malka and Chumvi are safe."

"Yes that is the important thing," Zira agreed. "And I think it's best we don't mention any of this to King Scar. You know how he gets when things like this are mentioned."

The four female cubs nodded and with that the group headed back to Priderock without another word. But Kalma knew something was up and she was determined to find out what.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Malka and Chumvi had reached the jungle where Zira had told them to go.

"Wow," Chumvi said his red eyes wide with amazement. "This place is great."

"Yeah," Malka said nodding his head. The dark golden cub looked around and spotted a waterfall. "Hey Chumvi there's some water," Malka exclaimed running over to the pond with Chumvi right behind him.

After both cubs had enough to drink they beagn to explore hoping to find something to eat. As they were searching they spotted a meercat scrounging around a nearby rock.

"Hey Chum' do you think you can catch that meercat over there," Malka asked his voice a low whisper.

"Sure I can," Chumvi whispered back. "I think he's big enough to split."

With that Chumvi crouched down low preparing to pounce on the unspecting meercat. Chumvi positioned himself and whispered, "Now!"

And went flying through the air towards the meercat who upon seeing him let out an ear piercing scream. Just then a golden fured cub came out of nowhere and tackled Chumvi in midair causing both cubs to come crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" Chumvi said pushing the other cub off of him.

Just then Malka and a light beige fured cub came out of some bushes. As Malka went over to Chumvi the light beige cub went over to the golden cub.

"Why'd you do that for?" Malka asked the golden cub angerily. "We saw the meercat first."

From all the commotion a dark brown lioness cub came running over with a rich cream cub with a light brown mane tuff on his head.

"Simba, Jaali what's going on?" asked the dark brown lioness cub.

Malka and Chumvi looked at the two other cubs that was standing in front of the meerkat prospectively.

"Simba...Jaali? Is it really you guys?" Malka asked with hopeful blue eyes.

Jaali and Simba looked at the two cubs before tackling their old friends. After catching their breaths the former princes turned to the lioness cub and the rich cream cub.

"Hey guys these are our friends from home." Simba smiled but that dropped when a thought crossed his mind. "What are you two doing here?"

Malka and Chumvi shared a look before looking at their friends.

"Scar banished us. Because he thinks we'll be a threat to his new son." growled Chumvi.

The dark brown lioness, Solange, golden eyes widen at that. "Come on. We must speak to my father at once."

The other cubs nodded before following Solange through the jungle terrain.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, I am too. Thanks for reviewing.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Well what do you think is going to happen?

Snowflakexx; Maybe, got to wait and see.

Solange, Jaali and Simba lead the other cubs to a cave where Harrison was exiting. When his golden eyes landed on the two new cubs his eyes widen.

"What is this?"

Simba took a deep breath before replying. "My uncle exiled them."

Vanessa walked over and sat by her mate's side. "We must take them in. Simba and Jaali need all the help they can get."

Harrison nodded before looking at the cubs. "If we are to defeat this tyrant. We must train, so everyone get a good rest."

The dark brown lion got up and made his nightly rounds as Vanessa lead the cubs in the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

A month later it was morning in the Pridelands and Nala was up bright and early as usual. She went down to the watering hole for a drink. Only this time she wasn't alone. Mheetu followed his sister out to the wartering hole being sure she didn't see him because he wasn't even supposed to leave the cave for another month. After she had gotten her water the creamy princess turned to go back in the cave and slammed right into Mheetu knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Mheetu!" Nala cried out running over to her brother to make sure he was alright. "Mheetu are you okay?" Nala asked nudging her brother with her nose.

"Yeah I'm fine Nala," Mheetu said lifting his head up.

Nala let out a sigh of relief and helped her brother to his paws. Just then Scar came running over,

"What's going on here?" the king asked clearly unhappy. "Mheetu what are you doing out of the cave?"

"Hi Dad," Mheetu said running over to his father a nuzzling his front leg. "It's okay dad. Nala just accidently knocked me to the down but I'm good."

"That dosen't ansewer my question," Scar said sharply. Then he turned towards his daugher his green eyes flashing with anger. "Nala you know your brother is too young to be out of the cave yet you brought him down here anyway!"

"But father I.." Nala began but was interrupted by Scar's furious roar,

"Do NOT interrupt me Nala!" Scar snarled. "You brought your brother here then knock him to the ground. Lucky for you he wasn't hurt otherwised I'd be really pissed!"

"Dad Nala didn't mean to knock me down," Mheetu said jumping to his sister's defense. "And besides she didn't even know I was down here. I snuck out."

"Mheetu I'll handle this son," Scar said gently. turning back towards Nala Scar snapped, "You get yourself back to the cave right now Nala! And you are not to come out for the rest of the day. Understand?"

"Yes father," Nala said softly knowing it would be pointless to argue with her father. With her ears pinned to her head in shame Nala walked back to Priderock already dreading the day although it had just begun.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Nala was sulking in the cave mumbling to herself. "Why does father have to so mean all the time," she was grumbling. "Stupid Mheetu. Why'd he have to follow me to the water hole. This is all his fault. I should just run away. Nobody would miss me anyways. I should just go to the jungle and live with Simba and Jaali. It would be way better than here."

Just then Nala heard a voice call from behind her, "Talking to yourself again Nala?"

Nala turned around and saw Vitani standing there grinning at her with Kula right behind her."I wasn't talking to myself," the cream cub snapped.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, relax Nala I was just messin' with ya," Vitani saw defensivly. "What's with you anyways?"

"Let me guess," Kula said sitting next to her friend. "Your father grounded you again. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Nala said angerily. "And once again it was because Mheetu did something wrong and I got the blame for it. The usual."

"Man that sucks," Vitani said. "So I guess you can't even come for the hunting lesson today huh?"

"No I can't leave the cave all day," Nala said dissappointed. "And if I don't get some lessons in soon then I'm never going to be ready for my first hunt in a few months."

"Maybe your mother will talk to you father about letting you go," Kula said.

"Puh yeah right," Nala said rolling her green eyes. "My mother does everything my father tells her to do. She wouldn't dare go aganist him. And even if she did it wouldn't do any good. You know how stubborn my father is."

"Yeah if stubborn is another word for mean," Vitani said rolling her green eyes eyes. Kula nudged her friend hard in the ribs. "Ow jeeze what was that for?" Vitani cried out glaring at Kula. "What the heck is your problem Kul'?"

"My problem 'Tani is you bad mouthing the king," Kula said her voice low. "And you know the consequences of bad mouthing the king. He's laible to banish you like he did Malka and Chumvi."

"Psh yeah right," Vitani said with annoyance. "I'd like to see him try. But there's another issue here Nala."

"There is?" Nala said with confusion. "What issue?"

"We heard you say you should go live with Simba and Jaali," Vitani said.

Nala's eyes went wide but she said nothing so the tan lioness cub continued.

"You've been mentioning Simba and Jaali a lot lately. Why is that Nala?"

"Well I uh I..." Nala stammered not quite sure if she should tell Vitani and Kula the truth or not. Then the creamy lioness cub said in a low voice, "Look if I tell you guys somthin' you gotta promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about. Okay? Promise me."

"I promise," Kula said crossing her claw over her heart. Nala looked over at Vitani who shrugged and said,

"No one believes what I say anyways but I promise too."

"Good," Nala said looking around to make sure no one else was there to hear what she was about to say. "Simba and Jaali is alive," she whispered.

"What?" Kula and Vitani said together.

Then in a much quieter voice Kula said, "What do you mean Simba and Jaali is alive? I thought they died in the stampede that almost killed King Mufasa."

"Well they didn't," Nala said quickly. "I had saved them. Look Kula I have something else to confess. My father is the one who almost killed King Mufasa and my mother almost killed Queen Sarabi. I was supposed to kill Simba and Jaali but I just couldn't. So I told them about the jungle and they went there to live."

Nala looked at Kula whose brown eyes were wide with shock.

"I can't beleve this," the pale brown lioness cub whispered. "King Scar's a murderer. Did you know about this Vitani?" Kula looked and her other friend who was looking down in shame. "You did know!" Kula exclaimed. "You're both tratiors!"

"We were just stupid young cubs," Nala protessed. "We didn't know any better. But we do now. I'm real sorry Kul'. Please don't hate us."

"Yeah don't be mad," Vitani said. "The important thing is Simba and Jaali is alive and chances are that they and Malka and Chumvi met up in the jungle. Who knows maybe they're planning on coming back when they're older to take down Scar."

"Yeah and maybe they're not," Kula said with a sigh. "But don't worry guys I don't hate you. I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"So we're cool then?" Nala asked.

"Of course," Kula said with a smile. With that the three lioness cubs relaxed and went to the watering hole for a drink.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and it was once again training time in the jungle. Simba was practing his fighting skills with Solange and Jaali while Chumvi was busy juggling Timon in the air with his paws.

"Hey Simba you wanna tell you're friend here that I am not a play thing!" Timon shouted as he was spun in the air over and over.

"Not now I'm busy," Simba replied blowing a strand of his ever growing red mane out of his eyes.

Jaali took this opportunity to tackle Simba and pin him to the ground.

"Darn it!" Simba growled as he pushed Jaali off of him earning a laugh from Solange.

"Cheap shot bro!"

"Hey you let your guard down and you're gonna pay for it," Jaali said helping his brother and friend to his paws. "Hey Chumvi you wanna give it a rest huh? Remember what happened last time you spun Timon too hard. I don't think you want meercat puke on ya again do ya?"

"Good point 'J," Chumvi said as he let Timon go causing the meercat to stumble around before losing his lunch in a nearby bush. "You okay Timon?" Chumvi asked with a laugh.

"Fantastic," Timon said sarcasticaly. "Sheesh why don't you boys just kill me and get it over with. That's what you're trying to do isn't it?"

"Realx Timon," Solange said trying hard not to laugh. "Why don't you take a break huh? We can practice with each other for a while."

"Fine by me," Timon said as he walked off.

Then Simba turned towards his friends and brother and said, "Okay boys and So' lets go. Jaali and Chumvi face off."

"Aw Simba can't we call it a day?" Chumvi said brushing back his thin darker brown mane with his paw. "I'm beat."

"Yeah me too," Jaali said with a yawn blowing a strand of dark brown mane out of his eyes.

"You guys we have to keep training," Simba said rolling his bright orange eyes. "If we don't keep training we'll never be ready to defeat Scar."

"But Simba we've been training for a month," Jahi pointed out.

"Yeah besides we're only nine months old," Chumvi put in. "We stil have three more months before we're old enough to take on Scar."

"Still we must keep training," Simba insisted.

"Tomarrow ok Sim'?" Chumvi said paractily begging. "I'm really beat. I want to go to bed now."

"Fine you guys can go to bed," Simba said after seeing how tired his friends were. "But tomarrow we're getting up bright and early for training. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah," Jaali muttered as he and Chumvi headed to join their small pride.

"Goodnight."

"'Night guys," Simba said. "I'll be in soon."

When Chumvi and Jaali left Solange looked at her golden friend. "I'm sure we will do just fine. Will all the help we got. I'm sure you will get your throne back."

Solange gave Simba a friendly nuzzle before following Jaali and Chumvi to the cave. After the dark brown lioness cub left Simba sighed before looking at the star filled sky.

"I won't let you down, mom and dad. I will avenge you. I promise you that. Scar will pay dearly for taking you away from me."

With these thoughts going through his head the golden lion cub went to join his brother and friends for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I am too and hopefully. Thanks for the review.

Snowflakexx; Got to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.

Teddi 8347; Yes, this is a rewrite. With some changes here and there but over all a rewrite to make it better.

Mufasa had watched from a far how cruel Scar treated his second youngest. Even though Nala had a part in his sons' deaths but she shouldn't be treated like that. The worst part is that Sarafina does nothing. Mufasa sighed deeply before looking to his left as he seen his mate walk towards him. Over the past months the former king and queen had been growing apart. The reason why? Nala.

"Still thinking about that little monster? Never mind, don't answer that." the dark beige lioness snarled.

Mufasa groaned before looking at his mate. "She's not a monster. She's a child being controlled."

Sarabi rolled her orange eyes. "Why do you care? She's not your real niece. Remember. Scar was adopted."

Mufasa growled lowly. "I'm fully aware of that! She...never mind! What did you want?"

Sarabi scrawled at her mate."I'm pregnant! You asshole pervert!"

Mufasa stared at his mate with wide eyes. The pregnant news totally went by. "What did you call me!"

"A pervert..."

A large paw met with Sarabi's face. "If I'm a pervert than what are you! Since you're three seasons older than me!"

Tears fell from the ex queen's eyes. Pain filled her face as she watched the angry golden lion walk away.

TLKTLKTLK

A teenage Nala watched her parents talk excitedly to Kalma about the upcoming hunt. Totally ignoring their other daughter. With a depress sigh the cream teen walked out of the cave over to the drying water hole. Where she saw Mufasa, sitting with his head lowered. With a deep breath Nala walked over.

"Is everything alright, Mufasa?"

"Besides the fact I miss my sons..."

Nala lowered her head. "Oh. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Nala got up to leave but a large paw stepped on her tail tuff.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to do what you did...it's just...never mind."

Mufasa took his paw off Nala's tail and went back to soaking. Nala turned and looked at the large lion.

"Did you get into a fight with Sarabi?"

Mufasa looked up with confused amber eyes. "How you know?"

Nala sat down next to the golden lion and sighed. "My mother looks like that after getting into a fight with father."

Mufasa looked at his adopted niece with concern. "With all that. I'm surprised you find time to practice hunting."

"I don't. All they care about is Kalma and Mheetu. Mother don't have time for me. Her words."

Mufasa pulled the creamy teen into a hug after seeing the tears in her eyes. "There. There. Don't cry, if you want I can teach you."

Nala looked at Mufasa and actually noticed that he wasn't as old as she thought. His face was much like Simba and Jaali's. He had to be a least a two years.

"Did you find anything you like?"

Nala blushed as she turned away. "I noticed how young you are."

Mufasa chuckled. "I'm actually younger than your father. I was only made king because I was Uru and Mohatu's son. As Scar was my father's friend son, who died protecting his mate."

Nala looked at her so pose to be uncle with interested green eyes. "So Ahadi wasn't your father?"

Mufasa shook his head. "No. He was just Scar's father."

"Wow. I'll learn something everyday."

Mufasa smiled before laughing lightly. But a frown formed on their faces at the loud roar of the king.

"Nala!"

The creamy teen sighed. "I got to go."

Mufasa smiled sadly as Nala stood and headed towards Pride Rock.

"I can still teach you how to hunt if you want."

Nala stopped walking and looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly. "I'll like that. Thanks Mufasa."

Mufasa chuckled before smiling. "No problem, young Nala."

Nala gave the golden lion a grateful smile before continuing to the cave where her father stood waiting. Mufasa smiled lightly before going to find Rafiki.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree. I like that Sarabi and Mufasa is fighting but it had to be written, for the twists.

Snowflakexx; Yeah, they're getting pretty close. And some is not going to be happy.

Sarafina sat on the edge of Priderock with a snarl. As she watched the hunting lesson her so pose brother in law was giving her daughter.

"What's troubling you, my queen?" asked a dark voice.

Sarafina didn't reply. The creamy lioness just continue to glare at the lesson. Scar followed his mate's glaze to see his apdoted brother giving his youngest daughter hunting lessons.

"What would be the problem?"

Sarafina snarled. "I don't like how close that brute is with Nala."

A sinister look shined in the king's green eyes as he smirked. "Ah. Jealous. Hmmm?"

Sarafina looked from the sight to her mate and sneered. "No."

Scar chuckled darkly. "What's the problem? He's teaching her how to hunt. Besides my queen. You are I know that Kalma will turn out on top."

Sarafina snorted and didn't say anything. Taking the silence as a exit, the rich brown lion got up and walked into the cave. Sarafina heard everything her mate said. But she sees the way the golden lion looks at Nala. She snarled, as she silently planned to rid of Mufasa after the hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

A teenage light cream lioness landed on her back with a hard thud. Her pale blue eyes closed as she winced. She opened her eyes after feeling the weight that pinned her leave. A small chuckle reached her ears.

"I didn't hurt you, did I Skye?"

The light creamy teen lioness shook her head before standing up. "But I hate to be your enemy. I know what you said your uncle did but I feel sorry for him."

Simba laughed which made Skye smile. She was a few months younger than the golden lion and his brother. Who was reaching adult hood in a few months. Along with their friends, Solange and Wyatt. She won't be a adult untill four months from now. Skye shook her head before turning to the golden lion.

"If it's okay...I um would like to get water?"

Simba's bright orange eyes glistened as he smirked. "Are you telling me or asking me?"

Skye pinned her ears and blushed. As Jaali walked over shaking his head.

"Stop tormenting the girl."

Simba laughed before looking at Skye and smiled. "Go ahead. I'll catch up. I'm parched myself."

Skye nodded before walking off towards the nearest water hole. Simba shook his head with a laugh before looking at his brother who laughed himself.

"I think she likes you bro."

Simba swat at his brother who ducked and laughed. The golden lion shook his head. "You're such a cub."

Jaali chuckled before gaining a serious look and Simba sinced something was up.

"Brother what's going on?"

Jaali sighed. "I'm not going to stretch it out. I have been thinking of a name change."

Simba's eyes widen as he raised a eyebrow. "Why?"

"Simple. I hate my name and I don't know what it means."

Simba shook his head. "That's what you have left of mother and father."

Jaali nodded. "I know that's why my new name will be in mother's honor."

Simba sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples. "What name?"

The light beige lion smiled widely. "Jabari, after grandfather on mother side."

Simba shook his head and smiled. "There's no way you're changing your mind...is there?"

The newly named Jabari shook his head which earned a laugh from his brother.

Simba shook his head once more before standing and heading towards the direction Skye went with Jabari following.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Snowflakexx; Maybe or she just hate the fact that Nala was happy for whatever reason.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, bad Sarafina. Hopefully, thanks for the review.

The moon was high in the night sky surrounded by dozens of tiny stars. In a cave under Priderock alot of commotion was going on. The ex-queen, Sarabi had went into labor. The dark beige lioness prayed that her new cub would be a female. Inside the cave was Zira and Amani. Mula and Kavela was hunting with the queen and oldest princess. While Sarabi gritted her teeth and began to push, Mufasa stood outside as Nala sat not far.

"I'm sure she will be fine. She's a strong lioness." Nala tried to help.

Mufasa was pacing, worry filled his amber eyes. Nala sighed deeply, before looking back at the cave. The sun had just started to spread her golden finger tips across the land when Zira and Amani walked out with smiles. Mufasa was about to enter but was stopped by the king and his queen. Mufasa snarled before following with Nala at his tail tuff. In the back of the cave laid Sarabi with a small bundle of fur in her arms.

"Ah. I see you and my brother has been busy. No?"

Sarabi ignored the rich brown lion as Mufasa snarled. Scar chuckled before looking at the cub.

"What sex is it?"

"Her name is Athaila." Sarabi sneered, her eyes burning with undying hate.

Scar looked at the cub again. "Pity. My hyenas was dying for cub meat."

Mufasa and Sarabi growled while Nala stared at her parents in disbelief and disgust. After the king and queen left Nala looked at the new cub. Athalia was golden brown like Mufasa and Simba. But she had her mother's nose, a snarl made the creamy princess snap out of her thoughts. She looked at the source and seen Sarabi snarling and growling at her.

"Stay away from my cub, monster!"

Nala was taken back but slowly backed out of the cave before turning and walking away. Mufasa looked from the retreating young lioness to his mate with disgusted glare.

"I am a shamed of you."

Sarabi watched in disbelief as her mate left the cave as well as her and their daughter.

TLKTLKTLK

Solange stretched before walking out of the training field. She walked up to the water hole to quenched her throat. As the dark brown lioness lapped up the cool liquid, her ears twitched at the sound of someone stepping on grass. A smirk formed, as she lifted her head.

"I know your there, Wyatt."

A young rich cream lion with a light brown mane walked over of some bushes. "On cue as always."

Solange smiled before receiving a nuzzle from the lion. And gladly returned the affection.

"I can't wait to be your mate." Wyatt whispered in Solange's ear.

Solange licked Wyatt's cheek. "In due time."

TLKTLKTLK

Scar stood at the peak of Priderock and roared. The pride gathered to watched the four young lionesses off for their first hunt. Zira stood by her daughter, as Mula stood by Kula and Sarafina stood by Kalma and Nala.

"Today is the day that the young lionesses and my daughters go out on their first hunt. Need I remind you four, no catch don't return."

Kalma smirked at her sister. "Everyone knows that will be you."

Nala glared at her sister before Scar roared again causing the four lionesses to run down the rocky stairs and into the savannah to begin their hunt. After everyone went on their own business Sarafina went to her mate's trusted hyenas.

"Shenzi!" the creamy lioness growled.

Shenzi looked from her babbling brother and mate to the queen. "Yes. Your highness?"

"I need you and your crew to rid of someone."

Banazi looked at the queen hard. "And who would that be?"

Sarafina snarled. "Is it a yes or no?"

Shenzi looked at her mate and brother who shrugged. With a sigh the female hyena turned back to the queen. "We're as loyal to you as the king."

Sarafina smiled evily. "Good."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree. Poor Nala but everyone makes mistakes. Thanks for the review.

Snowflakexx; Hopefully not. thank you for reviewing.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for why the hatered for Nala, Scar and Sarafina believes that Kalma is more pretty and talented. Sad, I know.

Athalia watched from between her father's paws as the four young lionesses head to the hunting fields. The golden cub looked up with worry yellow eyes. "Nala will be alright?"

Mufasa looked at his daughter and smiled. "I'm sure she will. After the I trained her."

Athalia giggled as she was being tickled by her father's red mane as he bend his head to nuzzle her. Even though her mother forbid her from being around the cream lioness, she did anyway. From the first time she ran into Nala it was a big sister, little sister relationship. But the father and daughter moment was cut short when Shenzi and her two companions walked over. Athalia squealed before she hid behind her father's leg.

"Mufasa, his and her royal highness wish that you accompany us on a border patrol," said Shenzi.

Mufasa sighed deeply before looking at his daughter. "Why don't you play with Mheetu and Nuka."

Nuka was born a few weeks after Athalia. His mother, the headstrong and firey Zira. No one knew untill she went into labor. The reason why? Zira was raped by none other than King Scar. He told her that he needed a releave from his mate and she denied. So he took it, with little Nuka being the outcome. Which Scar denied, making Zira seem like a crazy woman.

The golden cub nodded before scampering off towards where her friends were. Mufasa smiled before looking at the hyenas and sighed deeply.

"Let's get this over with."

The four came to the edge of the Pridelands where the hyenas stopped. Mufasa looked at the three with a raised eyebrow. What surprised the golden lion was that the seemed most stupid hyena spoke up.

Ed cleared his throat before looking at the ex-king. "The queen has a hit on you."

Mufasa as well as the two other hyenas looked at him with wide eyes. Shenzi shook her head and turned to her mate.

"You could talk?"

Ed nodded, the stupid look slowly disappearing. "I just choose not to." then he looked towards Mufasa. "Queen Sarafina wants you dead for being friends with her daughter."

Banazi looked at his brother in law. "She didn't say that." then looked at his sister, who shrugged.

"She didn't have to. Listen we're doing this because Athalia needs her father. She can come visit only if to keep this to herself."

Mufasa sighed before lowering his head. "I think it's best she thinks I'm dead. So she be less confused."

Ed looked at the lion with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I wish we didn't have to."

Mufasa nodded. "Just tell my daughter I love her."

"Will do."

Mufasa turned and walked over the border with a heavy heart.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala hid in the dry, dead grass. Her slim body completely hidden. Her green eyes moved across the area trying to find anything but nothing met her eye. A deep side left her mouth as she realized she has to go behind the border for prey. She took a few deep breaths before running towards any direction. Hoping there was food wherever she was headed.

TLKTLKTLK

As the sun began to set Kalma, Kula and Vitani returned with kills. Scar smiled proudly at his oldest. He wasn't even concerned that Nala wasn't back and the sky was getting dark.

"Scar, we should send a search party?"

Scar growled at Sarafina. "We will do no such thing. Nala knows the rules. Besides, we seen this coming."

"Scar please! She could be hurt!"

The rich brown lion snarled. "That's her problem."

Sarafina watched in disbelief and shock as her mate walked in the cave like everything is peachy clean. The creamy lioness sighed deeply before following the king into the royal den.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I honestly don't know what to say about Sarafina. But she cares and at the same time she don't. Thank you for reviewing.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, good thing Ed had a heart and that Mufasa would be for the review.

Guest; Thank you for the review. I didn't realize that Kalma and Nala had th same names untill now. Kalma has big role to play, exspecaially in the sequal.

Nala crossed the desert, braving the hot heat blazing down. By the time the sun was high in the sky the next day, Nala had reached a jungle. She looked around untill she found a lake. After resting the cream lioness went in search of food. Where she soon laid eyes on a fat red warthog. Creeping quietly through the tall green grass. She was almost there untill the warthog looked up and met her eyes. It screamed before running away. Nala growled before giving chase. Nala was so close she could feel the blood pumping in her veins. The creamy lioness was about to pounce when a loud roar erupted. Nala stopped dead in her tracks as a young dark golden lion leaped over a root and pounced on her. The impact of being pinned to the ground made Nala snap out of her daze, where she stared into a pair of bright blue eyes. Those same eyes widen before the lion stepped off of her leaving her to stand.

"Nala...?"

Nala's ears perked as she looked at the lion with questions running through her head.

"Is it really you?" the lion asked looking her in wonder.

Nala scooted back as she looked at the lion, trying to figure the him out. "Who are you?"

The lion smiled."It's me. Malka."

Time seemed to freeze as Nala looked the lion over. The Malka she knew had a hint of mischief in his eyes as well as black tuffs on his ears and a black mane tuff on his head. This lion has a black mane, that covered most of his ears and crowned his head nicely as well some mischief in his bright blue eyes. A huge smile formed as Nala realized that the lion was her best friend.

"Malka!" Nala cried before running and embracing the dark golden lion.

Malka smiled before giving his friend a nuzzle. "It's good to see you, Nal'."

"What's going on?"

Malka and Nala looked and seen a large dark brown lion and a young dark brown lioness. Malka smiled at the two before introducing Nala to the father and daughter.

"Harrison, Solange. This is Nala. Nala, Harrison and Solange."

The dark brown lioness growled, her golden eyes full of fury. "You!"

Solange roared before pouncing, sending the two lionesses rolling. Nala soon found herself pinned again.

"I should kill you for what you did! But that's not my call!"

"Solange!"

The dark brown lioness sneered before returning to her father. After watching his daughter sit at his side, the dark brown lion turned his golden glaze to Nala.

"You shouldn't be here. Simba and Jabari is not going to like it."

Nala lowered her head. "I know what I did was terrible and on no chart of wrong. No one knows how sorry I am but me. If there were anything I could do I'll do it."

Harrison, Solange and Malka shared a look before the dark brown lion looked back at Nala. "Maybe there's something you can do after all."

Solange looked at her father in shock. "You're not serious, father?"

Harrison had already turned to head back to the little pride. When he looked over his shoulder and nodded."As a heart attack."

Solange stared at her father as he continued walking. With a growl she looked at the creamy lioness.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you."

With a snarl the dark brown lioness walked away leaving Nala and Malka alone. Malka chuckled nervously as he looked at Nala.

"Sorry. You're a bad reminder of what is to come and what happened."

Nala sighed deeply before nodding. "I understand."

Malka nuzzled her head. "How about a tour? I'll show you the jungle."

Nala looked up and smiled. "I'll love that."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This chapter is for all of you awesome readers, since the last few chapters were pretty short. Thank you and enjoy.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Nala looked around the jungle in awe. "Amazing. More than the Pride Lands."

Malka looked at the creamy lioness with confused blue eyes. "What do you mean? There's nothing compared to the Pridelands."

Nala sighed deeply. "Oh Malka. We did something terrible."

"And what that be?"

Nala and Malka looked up to see a young golden lion with a young light beige lion. Their orange eyes burning into Nala.

"More importantly...what are you doing here!" Simba growled.

Nala sighed as she pinned her ears against her head. "It's good to see you guys."

Jabari snarled. "Because of you we lost our father!"

Nala's green eyes widen before she turned to the dark golden lion next to her. "Malka? You and Chumvi didn't tell them?"

Simba looked from Nala to his friend. "Tell us what?"

Malka sighed. "That your father is alive."

Simba and Jabari gasped before roaring. Malka actually flinched from their loud roars.

"We didn't tell you was because we thought Scar was going to kill him after we left."

Nala and Malka waited a while for the brothers to say something.

"We're going back!" Simba demanded.

Malka's eyes widen before as he began to protest. "You're not serious? Are you?"

Simba and Jabari gave the dark golden lion a look that told him other wise. Nala stepped up with a smile.

"I think it's a great idea."

That caught the brothers by surprise. They turned to look at the creamy lioness.

Jabari raised a eyebrow. "You do know what this means?"

Nala took a deep breath and nods. "I know. But you got to listen to me...my father is a terrible king. There's no food or water and the cubs are starving. Not to mention my father raped Vitani's mother. So you know my father's reign has to end. I'll do anything to help bring back the peace."

What surprised the three lions was Nala bowing. Simba and Jabari shared looks before Simba walked over and lifted her head with his paw.

"I believe your loyalty."

Nala smiled grateful at the rightfully king.

"Now we must gather the pride and announce tomorrow, we are getting my kingdom back."

TLKTLKTLK

"What?!" Chumvi cried. "You can't be serious?! This is suicide!"

"We're a little bit over a year and the Pridelands needs our help" Jabari stated.

"Why? Because she said so? Hello, this could be a trap!" the young dark brown lion growled.

"We're going!" Simba growled before looking at the others. "Any body else want to say something?"

The small jungle pride shook their heads.

"Good. Let's move out."

With Simba and Jabari in the lead, Malka and Nala behind them, then Chumvi in the back with the rest. They journeyed towards the Pridelands not knowing what to expect when they get there.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Casimiria; Yes, they are going back. Maybe.

Snowflakexx; Maybe, as to who will get the throne. Got to wait and see.

TMNTMentalist; You and me both. Thanks for reviewing.

Simba, Jabari and Nala lead their friends and Harrison's small pride to the border of the Pridelands. Simba and Jabari growled at the sight of their homeland. How dead the once beautiful land was. Nala walked over, where she was in between the brothers.

"I'm sorry. I can only help you return it back to it's glory."

Nala and Jabari watched as Simba closed his eyes and nods. The light beige lion turned to face his friends and the small pride.

"Nala, ralley the lionesses and our father. Malka and Chumvi will go with you. As for Harrison," Jabari stopped to look at the older dark brown lion. "Stay around Priderock. Kill if you have to."

The small jungle pride nodded before running off towards the rock structure. Jabari looked at the three still there.

"Simba and I will go after Scar."

Nala nuzzle the brothers. "Be careful. And do what you must."

Simba and Jabari nodded before heading towards Priderock as did Nala, Malka and Chumvi. But in a different direction than the princes.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala turned a corner where she was tackled to the ground. Nala looked up and seen Kula and Vitani looking at her.

"Nala! Everyone thought you were dead!"

The creamy lioness stood and looked at the light tan lioness. "Good to see you too, Tani'."

"Girls!"

The three young lionesses looked to seen Amani and Kavela. Their eyes widen at the sight of the missing princess.

"Nala! You're alive!" cried the brown lioness as she embraced the younger lioness.

"Mufasa has been worrying since you left." said the pale golden lioness after embracing the lost princess.

Nala's green eyes widen. "He was worried?"

Kavela and Amani nodded. "Well before he disappeared."

"What?!" Nala roared.

Amani looked at her new friend and back to Nala. "He went missing the day you went missing."

"Nala!"

The five lionesses looked and seen Malka and Chumvi turn the corner. Kavela and Amani's eyes lit up as they embraced their sons.

"Oh. Malka you look just like your father."

The dark golden lion smiled and nuzzled his mother before turning to the creamy lioness. "Why you roar?"

Nala was taking deep breaths. "My mother...she had Mufasa killed."

Malka and Chumvi stared at the princess in horror. Before two thunderous roars echoed through the air.

"What was that?" Kula asked her brown eyes full of confusion.

"Simba and Jabari!" whispered Nala before running off.

"Where are you going?" yelled Vitani.

Nala said nothing so the remaining four lionesses looked at Malka and Chumvi.

"The princes are alive and need our help."

Was the only thing Malka said before running after Nala with Chumvi in tow. Vitani and Kula shared looks with Kavela and Amani.

"I'll get the rest of the lionesses." exclaimed Amani before running towards where the lionesses was.

While Kavela, Kula and Vitani ran towards Pride Rock.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Another fasst chapter update for you wonderful readers.

Nala ran up the rocky stairs to see Sarabi on the ground with Jabari standing over her baring his teeth. As Simba advanced on her father. She looked over to the side cave, next to the royal den and seen Mheetu, Athalia and Nuka shaking from fear. The creamy lioness put two and two together and growled at the rich brown lion, she called father.

"Simba!" Kula cried before running over and buring her head in the golden lion's red mane.

Scar's green eyes widen as he took in the sight of the golden lion and the light beige lion. They had the same body structure that was similar to his brother and the same style of manes as well as the same orange eyes the lioness on the ground had.

"My nephews...it's good to see you are alive." Scar looked and smiled at the sight of his daughter. "Nala. It's good to see you're back and with your friends. It's nice to know where your loyalty lies."

Nala glared at her father. "I was on your side. But you crossed the line."

Scar snarled. "How dare you!"

Nala growled. "No. How dare you! You sit and do nothing as your mate sent a death order on your brother!"

Scar, Simba and Jabari's eyes widen. The brothers was hurt the most. Scar didn't know what to think.

"What's going on here?"

Nala growled at the owner of the voice."You and father need to surrender."

Sarafina laughed. "Why would we do that?"

"Don't push me mother. You're alright dug your grave with me!"

"Well...it's good to see you're alive and well."

"Don't play games. You had Mufasa killed! Why?"

Sarafina snarled. "You don't know? I was protecting you."

Nala sneered as she glared holes in her mother. "Protect? From what?"

"Mufasa! You were to stupid to figure out that he wanted more than friendship!"

Nala's eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mufasa in love with her? That's insane!

Nala shook her head before growling as Simba stepped up.

"I'll make myself clear. Step down or fight."

Scar laughed before nodding to the hyenas. The hyenas attacked the princes leaving Scar to make a get away up the top of Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Malka and Chumvi attacked the pack of hyenas that was piled on their friends, off.

"Thanks, buddies." Simba smiled grateful.

Vitani ran over out of breath. "Scar ran up the side of Priderock."

Simba nodded before running after his uncle with Jabari in tow. Nala was in a heated battle with her mother. "Give up."

Sarafina kicked her daughter in the stomach, sending the young creamy lioness flying.

"Pathetic!"

"No. You are!"

Sarafina was tooken by surprise by Malka pouncing on her and slashing her throat. Malka took calm breaths before walking over to Nala and nudge her.

"Nala wake up. I need you...I love you."

Nala shot her eyes open with a gasp as she tried to get the air back in her lungs. "Malka...I love you too."

TLKTLKTLK

"Give us one good reason to not kill you!" Jabari growled.

Scar was beyond scared."Have mercy! I am family! It's the hyenas, it was their fault!"

Shenzi and her companions growled before backing away. Simba growled just as he got tackled by Kalma.

"Simba!" cried Jabari before Scar attacked him.

Scar and Jabari fought untill the light beige lion found himself on the ground. Scar pounced, prepared to kill the younger prince. But Simba head butted the tyrant and sent him over the edge. The brothers watched as Scar hit the bottom, his head hit the ground first followed by the rest of his body.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: TMNTMentalistTK lover; That's the chapter before this. Enjoy.

Snowflakexx; The battle was last chapter. You'll find out who lives and dies.

Simba and Jabari shared looks before climbing down to see if their tyrant uncle was dead. Simba watched his brother put a paw on their uncle's throat.

The golden lion raised a eyebrow. "Well?"

Jabari looked up with unsure orange eyes. "He's alive."

Simba's eyes widen as the brothers was soon joined by Shenzi, Ed and Banazi.

"Not for long!" the female hyena growled.

Jabari growled, stepping in front of Scar. "No. This is behind cruel! You can't attack no one while they down and can't defend themselves!"

Simba sighed deeply."I hate it when you're right."

The hyenas took this as a sign they lost. They growled before running off. Simba closed his eyes before looking at his brother.

"What?"

"What are you going to do with him?"

The light beige lion shrugged and before he could say something a dry cough reach their ears. The brothers looked at their uncle to see him opening his eyes.

"Scar..." Jabari wasn't expecting him to wake.

Scar looked around before looking back at Simba and Jabari with confused eyes. "Scar? Whose Scar, Muffy?"

The brothers shared confused looks with one another. Before looking back at their uncle.

"Who's Muffy?"

"And don't you know your name?" Simba added equally confused.

Scar winched from pain before looking at the brothers. "Mufasa you know that your nickname I and half of kingdom call you."

"As for your name?" Jabari asked clearly very confused.

"Kiran..."

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Jabari had left Scar or Kiran in the cave at the bottom of Priderock. They went to find the others but they didn't have to look long.

"My boys!" Sarabi cried buring her head in Simba and Jabari's manes.

"Mommy."

The three looked down at Sarabi's paws and seen a golden cub looking up with bright yellow eyes.

Simba smiled at his little sister. "You must be Athalia. Nala told us all about you."

A huge grin formed on the cub's face. Jabari smiled before looking up and seen Kalma standing with her ears pinned with a lost look. The light beige lion walked over with a concern look.

"Are you alright?"

The light brown lioness smiled lightly. "I guess. Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright...are you okay?"

Kalma nodded. Jabari smiled before giving her a loving nuzzle. "Good. I don't know what to do if I lost you."

Kalma smiled before returning the the affection.

"Simba!" Skye cried as she seen the sight of her crush.

But the light cream teen stopped short when she saw the other side of him. On the other side of Simba was a pale brown lioness and they were nuzzling lovingly. Her ears pinned as tears fell down her face.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: We have come to an end of this story. But don't worry a squeal will be up faster than you think.

TMNTMentalistTLk lover; I'm glad you liked it and he won't be for long. Thank you for reviewing.

Snowflakexx; I made Scar's orginal name Kiran. Different and Taka means trash in many books. Thamks for the review.

The Pridelanders had gathered around to say goodbye to the late adopted Prince Kiran or Scar. Scar had gotten memory lost which made him forget about his bad doings. But brought him back to the times before he became Scar and he went by the name Kiran. But a few weeks after the announcements of the upcoming future births, his daughters he don't remember are pregnant. But after the announcements the sick lion past on from the tuma in his head.

TLKTLKTLK

A few months later new life was born and happiness began. The cubs of the new generation was playing and running around like their parents before them. A golden orange cub ran after a group of cubs with a determined look.

"Ha Sherise try and catch up!" laughed a pale cream cub.

Sherise is the golden orange cub that Solange and Wyatt took in after the rich cream lion found the abandoned cub while on patrol.

"Yeah!" shouted a bright golden cub who was sitting on a ledge.

The golden orange cub rolled her amber eyes. "Shut up, Kopa!"

Kopa is the son of Simba and Kula. He looks like his father with a dark brown tuff on his head. A light golden lioness cub ran over out of breath. Sherise looked at her friend with concern eyes.

"Kiara what's wrong?"

Kiara is the daughter of Nala and Malka. A beautiful mix but is just like her mother.

"Furaha and Kovu decided to play another game."

Kovu is the son of Chumvi and Vitani. As Furaha is Kalma and Jabari's daughter. Gets alot of of their traits from both sides of their families.

"What game is that?" asked the pale cream cub, Douglas.

Douglas is the blood son of Solange and Wyatt. He's friends with all the cubs but since he's the youngest he's the most closest to Sherise.

"Prey!"

Sherise, Douglas, Kopa and Kiara looked to see a pale beige cub and a dark brown cub.

"Run!"

Off to the side Simba sat with Nala and Jabari. Watching the cubs chased each other around.

"Remind you of old times." laughed Jabari.

Nala and Simba shook their heads with smiles. But that faded when the thought of Mufasa reached the creamy lioness' mind. Simba nudged her, causing his adopted cousin to jump slightly before looking at him.

"What's troubling you?"

Nala sighed. "I miss Mufasa. I can't believe he's gone."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Across the Pridelands within the barren waste land was a small pond filled with surprisingly cool, clean water. By that pound sat a large golden lion with a red mane. Dispite living in the Outlands for the past few months he still continue to look clean. A clearing of a throat made the lion look up at a shadow figure that choose to stay hidden.

"It's time my friend."

The lion nodded his amber eyes moved from the shadow figure over to the borders where he could make out the large structure of Priderock.


End file.
